


Rakkautta seitsemän päivää viikossa

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark Past, Friendship, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Napping, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Relationship Advice, Teasing, about love
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viikonmittainen kokoelma löyhästi toisiinsa liittyviä tarinanpätkiä. Ideana taustalla "kertoa rakkauden eri muodoista".<br/>(Eri PoV:eja, eri mittaisia pätkiä, eri tilanteita.)</p>
<p>Maanantai: <em>Hellyydellä</em><br/>Tiistai: <em>Veljeydellä</em><br/>Keskiviikko: <em>Nautinnolla</em><br/>Torstai: <em>Leikillä</em><br/>Perjantai: <em>Vihalla</em><br/>Lauantai: <em>Yksin</em><br/>Sunnuntai: <em>Yhdessä</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maanantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Hellyydellä ~ {Fisu / Rauski} ~** _
> 
> Rauskilla on aina ollut tapana nukkua päikkärit aina kun on mahdollisuus. Ironista kyllä, hän ei saa unta. Ei ilman Fisua.  
>  Söpö räpellys päikkäreistä, yksipuolisesta rakkaudesta ja välittämisestä sekä asioista, joita ei sanota ääneen.
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["Mä tiedän, et oon turvassa sun iholla."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBWLKghaJbE)
> 
> _Yksipuolinen rakkaus • Suukko Hiuksiin • Itsekkäästä toiminnasta_

Rauski hieroi silmiään ja tassutteli eteiseen paljaat varpaat lattialla läpsyen. Hän oli yrittänyt varmaan lähemmäs tunnin nukahtaa, jotta voisi nukkua paljon kaivatut päikkärinsä. Kaikki oli kuitenkin ollut ihan turhaa, kuten aina: oli liian kuuma, mutta toisaalta kylmä ja sohva oli kova ja epämukava, mutta sänkyynkään ei jaksanut vaivautua. Ja mikä pahinta: Viimeksi kuluneen vartin aikana tyyny oli alkanut tuntua liian litistyneeltä. Siis siltä, että sohvan käsinojan reuna pureutui takaraivosta läpi. _Vittu, ihan ku koko tolla helvetin sohvalla ois jotai mua ja mun nukkumistani vastaa. Joka vitun päivä._

Ovikello soi uudestaan juuri, kun Rauski oli tarttumassa ovenkahvaan. "Joo, joo, vittu..." Rauski mumisi ja heilautti sitten oven auki. Vastaan tuijottivat jostain korkeuksista Fisun hymyilevät silmät. "Ai, moi..." Rauski jatkoi ihan yhtä tylsistyneellä äänellä ja haukotteli. Leuat rusahtivat melkein sijoiltaan, eikä Rauski jaksanut tehdä elettäkään ollakseen edes hiukan huomaavaisempi ja nostaakseen kätensä suunsa eteen. _Tuijottakoot vaa mun kitarisoja. On se ne ennenki nähny_ , Rauski tuhahti mielessään.

Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri, suuntasi takaisin sohvalle ja jätti oven takanaan auki. Hetken päästä kuului rahinaa ja sitten ovi kolahti takaisin kiinni, kun Fisu käveli sisälle kämppään. "Eks sä taaskaa saa unta?" kuului Fisun tervehdys jostain kaulahuivin poimuista. Rauski murahti ja kaatui sohvalle kädet dramaattisesti levällään. 

Luomet tuntuivat automaattisesti painuvan kiinni, mutta aivot eivät suostuneet lopettamaan ylivilkasta kiertelyään. _Entä jos noi jänöset tuolla jossai ei hyppiskää vaa leijus?_ pamahti jostain Rauskin mielen etualalle. _Joo, nii. Mut mitä vittuu mä teen tällä tiedolla, häh? Ei paljo auta jaksaa koulussa._ Samaa yksinäistä väittelyä saattoi jatkua loputtomasti ja Rauski oli niin hemmetin tympääntynyt siihen. Niin tympääntynyt, että ohimoita särki. Koska mikä vittu siinä oli, että hänen aivojensa piti alkaa ratkoa niitä elämän perimmäisiä kysymyksiä juuri silloin kun hän olisi halunnut vain nukkua?

Eikä sitä auttanut yhtään, että Fisu tuntui oikein aistivan aina sen hetken kun Rauskin pinna alkoi lähestyä katkeamispistettä. Silloin se jätkä ilmestyi hänen ovelleen, ihan yhtä tyytyväisen näköisenä joka kerta, mikä sai Rauskin turhautumaan. Koska se, että turhien ajatusten tulva tyrehtyi samantien kun Fisu nukkui vieressä, oli jotain julmaa pilaa. Ja Fisu oli siitä äärettömän tietoinen, mikä teki tilanteesta vieläkin kurjemman.

Fisu oli nimittäin ollut varmaan jo muutaman vuoden ihan lääpällään Rauskiin. Siis lätkässä, pihkassa, pää edellä rakastunut, mitä näitä ilmauksia nyt on. Vaikka olisi voissa paistanut, niin kyllä sen nyt sokeampikin huomasi, kun miehen kädet kävivät ja suu puhui mitä sattuu. Jopa Rauski itse huomasi sen ihan ilman, että kenenkään oli tarvinnut huomauttaa. Sen verran ilmiselvää se oli.

Esimerkiksi kerran omassa striimissään se mies oli alkanut hölöttää jotain siitä, miten yksinäistä oli pelata ilman Rauskia. Vuodattanut oikein kunnolla kun oli luullut, ettei kukaan kuuntele. Ja tajunnut vasta puolen tunnin päästä, että juuri Rauski istui kotona tuijottamassa sitä striimiä suu auki, samalla kun väänsi chattiin kommenttia, joka olisi rauhoittanut porukkaa edes vähäsen. Fisu oli sitten hätäpäissään alkanut paikata mokaansa selittämällä ihan turhaa soopaa kaksinpeluun hyvistä puolista ja, sanottakoon nyt näin, puhunut itsensä samalla aivan totaalisesti pussiin. 

Toisena tulivat ne hemmetin kädet, jotka juoksentelivat yltympäriinsä ja nykivät suuntaan jos toiseen. Ne olivat aina nykimässä Rauskia hihasta, paidan kulmasta, kyynärpäästä ja niskavilloista, aina ja täysin tarkan päämääräisesti kohti Fisua itseään. Se mies halusi aina vain Rauskin lähemmäs, kiepautteli ympäri ja ympäri, kunnes sai Rauskin kainaloonsa ja nauroi niin helisevästi, että korvissa soi. Sen jälkeen ne kädet pörröttivät Rauskin hiuksia, hipaisivat niskaa, silittivät selkää, vatsaa ja ehkä takapuoltakin. Ihan vain viattomasti. _Ja paskat._

Rauski oli kuitenkin antanut kummankin asian olla, esittänyt tietämätöntä. Hän oli koittanut parhaansa mukaan vältellä itse kaikkia sanoja ja tekoja, joista olisi voinut tulkita jotain väärin. Koittanut minimoida turhien toiveiden luomisen vaaran. Mutta se oli niin älyttömän vaikeaa, koska Fisun juttuihin ei voinut vastata kuin tietyllä tavalla, eivätkä omatkaan kädet meinanneet pysyä niissä tarkoin varjelluissa rajoissa. Joten, periaatteessa, Fisu kaivoi toiminnallaan itse itselleen kuoppaa, johon langeta. Ja sen takia Rauski oli Fisun läheisyydessä aina kuin tulisilla hiilillä. 

Mitä tieto Rauskin uniongelmista ei yhtään auttanut, koska Fisu oli sitä huolehtivaista tyyppiä, joka ei voinut vain jättää huomiotta. _Hemmetti sentää_. Ja nytkin se tuijotti Rauskia huolestuneesti ylhäältä päin, tuijotti niitä kammottavan tummia silmänalusia ja lasittunutta katsetta, jotka Rauski tiesi omistavansa. Ja sitten hitaasti, niin hitaasti, että sitä tuskin huomasi, huoli suli hymyksi, joka sai Rauskin automaattisesti hymyilemään takaisin. 

"Sä näytät kamalalta", Fisu tokaisi ja ojensi kätensä korkeuksista Rauskia kohti. Rauski tarttui käteen, puristi tiukasti ja heilautti sitten itsensä taas ylös sohvalta. Päästyään ylös hän sujahti Fisun ohi, kiepahti leikkisästi miehen käden alta ja melkein juoksi keittiöön. Sydän ehti silti tehdä inhottavan voltin ja asettui taas aloilleen vasta seinän toisella puolella.

Koska Rauski tiesi. Helvetti, hän oli tiennyt siitä asti kun oli saanut selville, että Fisu piti hänestä. Muullakin kuin sillä ystävyyttä tarkoittavalla, veljellisellä tavalla. Hän tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Fisulle suoraan, että ei. Ei, heistä ei koskaan tulisi mitään. Ei, vaikka kaikki muuttuisi ja maailma pyörisi sen jälkeen vastapäivään. 

Koska Rauski ei osannut ajatella ystäväänsä muuna kuin ystävänään. Eikä hän ollut sitä, mitä Fisu olisi tarvinnut, olisi _ansainnut_. Hän oli liian tasapainoton, liian häilyvä, liian varovainen. Luotti liian vähän, jotta olisi osannut antaa itsensä toiselle kokonaan. Suojeli itseään liian kärkkäästi, kynsin ja hampain, jotta ei enää koskaan satuttaisi itseään. Eikä siksi osannut tuntea samoin Fisua kohtaan, sillä yhtä lopullisella ja sitoutuvalla tavalla kuin Fisu tunsi häntä kohtaan. 

_Sä ansaitsisit niin helvetin paljon parempaa_ , Rauski ajatteli huultaan purren ja tuijotti seinää, aivan kuin olisi nähnyt sen läpi ja puhunut suoraan Fisulle. Mutta eihän hänellä koskaan olleet rahkeet siihen riittäneet. Eivät koskaan. 

Päättömän seinille puhumisen alkaessa riittää, Rauski ryhdistäytyi ja siirtyi tiskipöydän luo. Hän nappasi yläkaapista lasin - kaapin ovi kolahti heti perään kiinni omia korvia tyydyttävän pamauksen saattelemana - ja alkoi sitten laskea hanasta vettä. Parin minuutin päästä vesi lopulta kylmeni ja alkoi sitten jo turruttaa hanan alla olevaa sormea. Silloin Rauski tuuppasi lasinsa hanan alle, täytti sen ja joi. Kylmä vesi tuntui jäädyttävän sisältä, mutta auttoi pitämään silmät vielä hetken aikaa auki. 

Rauski huokaisi ääneti, jätti lasin tiskipöydälle ja palasi olohuoneeseen. Hän ei jotenkaan yhtään yllättynyt, kun löysi Fisun sohvalta makaamasta. Jätkä oli tiputellut valtavat, sohvan selkänojana toimineet tyynyt lattialle ja saanut näin sohvalle sen ehkä vaivaiset neljäkymmentä senttiä lisätilaa. Fisun silmät tuntuivat oikein kimmeltävän; tuijottivat odottavasti Rauskia ja alkoivat ahmia sitten jokaista neliösenttiä, jotta varmasti muistaisivat vielä huomennakin. 

Fisu siirtyi sohvalla lähemmäs reunaa, teki tilaa itsensä ja selkänojan väliin. "Tuu tänne nukkuu, jooko?" Fisu maanitteli ja hymyili laiskasti. Rauski tiesi mielessään ainakin tuhat syytä siihen, miksi hänen olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä. Miksi hänen olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä jo sillä ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun Fisu oli päätynyt nukkumaan hänen vieressään. Mutta hän ei vain koskaan saanut niitä syitä ulos suustaan, minkä takia kaikki vain jatkui ja jatkui. _Vitun luuserimainen pelkuri. Kasvattasit pallit._

Rauski tunsi itsensä kamalaksi, kun hän vain nyökkäsi hitaasti ja sipsutteli sitten makkarin puolelle. Hän nappasi sängyltä tutut pyjamahousut, veti ne päälleen ja heitti paidan pois. Hän tiesi oikein kerjäävänsä Fisulta katseita sillä tavalla. Kerjäsi miestä leikkimään niillä ylivilkkailla käsillään, jotka eivät muutenkaan meinanneet kestää erossa Rauskista kahta kilometriä kauempaa.

Mutta jos laittoi päälleen yhtään enempää kuin ne housut, Rauski perusteli itselleen, tuli ihan hemmetin kuuma. Ja Rauski nukkui mieluiten niin: sopivan lämpimässä, Fisua vasten käpertyneenä ja aivot narikassa. Eikä nenä miehen vaatteita vasten ollut mikään huono lisä. Fisu kun tuoksui aina niin taivaalliselle. 

Rauski käänsi selkänsä makkarille ja läpsytteli sitten kohti sohvalla makaavaa ystäväänsä. Fisu yritti olla katsomatta, esitti tuijottavansa Rauskin sijaan seiniä ja sohvan päällystä, mutta jäi kuitenkin pahasti retkuun tuijottamisesta. Rauski virnisti vinosti, hyppäsi sitten Fisun yli ja käpertyi tämän kylkeen. Miehen kehosta huokui samantien hänen päälleen lämpö, joka rentoutti lihaksia ja sai luomet lerppumaan. 

Vahvat käsivarret vetivät Rauskin vieläkin lähemmäs, kietoutuivat selkään ja niskan alle ja käsivarrelle. Peukalo kutitti hellästi ohimoa samalla, kun Rauski nyki Fisun hupparia paljaiden varpaidensa peitoksi. "Hyvää yötä", Fisu mumisi Rauskin korvaan, sujautti lämpimän suukon jonnekin hiusten sekaan ja kiertyi sitten suojelevalle kerälle Rauskin ympärille. Rauski tuhahti huvittuneesti, mumisi: "Öitä", ja sulki sitten silmänsä. 

Hetken päästä rauhallinen hengitys alkoi kaikua huoneessa kun Fisu nukahti. _Mä tässä oon väsyny ja sit tää yks sammuu nopeemmi ku Keimo baari-illan jälkee_ , Rauski ajatteli ja tunki käsiään samalla Fisun kylkeen kiinni. Sormet käpertyivät kankaan ympärille ja puristivat, hakivat tutusta pehmeydestä turvaa. Hakivat siitä varmistusta sille, että tässä oltaisiin vielä huomenna. 

Koska jos Fisu olettaisi näiden päikkärihetkien merkitsevän jotain, Rauski olisi totaalisesti liemessä. Sillä hän tiesi, että hän leikki jo nyt Fisun sydämellä, koska ei osannut lopettaa. Ja hän pelkäsi niin helvetisti, että Fisu jonain päivänä ymmärtäisi sen ja vain kävelisi pois, hylkäisi Rauskin kuin jonkun kesäkissan. Eikä Rauski kestäisi sitä, koska hänen sisäinen pimeytensä, se, mikä oli tuotosta kaikista niistä huonoista valinnoista, jotka hän oli elämänsä aikana tehnyt, nielaisisi hänet. Ihan kokonaan.

Koska Fisu oli hänen elämässään ainoa ihminen, jonka Rauski oli voinut laskea aivan vilpittömästi 'hyväksi valinnaksi'. Hänen omaksi hyväksi valinnakseen, kaikki muut kun olivat pohjimmiltaan olleet jonkun muun. Ja ehkä sen takia aina silloin kun Fisu oli lähellä, Rauski pystyi tuntemaan itsensä edes hiukkasen verran paremmaksi ihmiseksi. Hän tunsi ammentavansa voimaa siitä Fisun viattomuudesta. Eikä hän ollut valmis luopumaan siitä. 

Koska kaikkein eniten Rauski pelkäsi lupaavansa liikaa ja menettävänsä sen takia kaiken. Kaiken tämän; lämmön ja turvan ja välittämisen. Ja sitten jäljelle jäisi taas vain kylmyys ja pelko ja välinpitämättömyys. Ja kasa kieroutuneita valheita, jotka eivät suostuneet katoamaan. 

_Mä haluun aina vaa nukkuu päikkärini tälleen. Lämpimässä. Ja antaa tän jätkän tehä kaiken tällä hellyydellä, josta se ei pääse eroo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toivottavasti tykkäätte ensimmäisestä osasta! Mahtavaa päästä taas takaisin kirjoitusten pariin ^^  
> Jokaiseen osaan tulee eri paritus, joten odottakaapa vain ;) Älkääkä saako mitään outoja ajatuksia osien nimistä taikka tageista. Kaikki selviää ajallaan!
> 
> Osa on omistettu ihanalle ystävälleni Kuuralapselle! ♥


	2. Tiistai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Veljeydellä ~ {Keimo / Rauski} ~**_
> 
> Keimo ei ollut veljensä luona silloin kun hänen olisi pitänyt. Nyt hän yrittää korvata sitä, vaikka veljen lapsellisuus välillä ottaakin hermoille.  
>  Hieman synkempi räpellys veljien välisestä rakkaudesta ja Rauskin menneisyydestä.
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["If the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxIiPLVR6NA)
> 
> _Veljesrakkaus • Suukko otsalle • Turhista anteeksipyynnöistä_

"Ooks sä syöny tänää mitää?" Keimo kysyi, nojasi kyynärpäänsä sohvan selkämykseen ja tuijotti telkkarin ruutua, jossa peli jatkoi vauhdikasta etenemistään. Rauski ei tuntunut edes huomaavan veljeään, jatkoi vain ohjaimen hakkaamista siihen malliin, että kohta varmaan peukalot olisivat sijoiltaan jos hyvin kävisi. Huonossa tapauksessa ohjain varmaan sanoisi sopimuksensa irti ja ylikuumenisi liiallisesta käytöstä, räjähtäisi jätkän käsiin ja sitten lähdettäisiin sairaalaan. Ihan perus tiistai-ilta. Onnettomuusalttiille pikkupiltille. 

Keimo pyöräytti ajatukselle silmiään ja tuhahti vähän ajan päästä huvittuneesti, kun Rauskin maha mourusi kuin petoeläin ja antoi samalla vastauksen hänen kysymykseensä: _Siis et. No voi ny helvetin kuustoista._

Keimo tönäisi itsensä lantiollaan irti sohvasta ja harppoi keittiöön raskaasti huokaisten. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi kasvattanut jotain lasta; Viisivuotiasta kakaraa, joka ei osannut edes vaatteita päälleen pukea jos äiti ei ollut auttamassa. _Se täst vielä puuttuski, et toi alkaa kutsuu mua äipäks_ , Keimo ajatteli ja nykäisi jääkaapin ovea. Koska vaikka Rauski ärsytti häntä aika ajoin, hän välitti veljestään silti ihan älyttömästi. Maailman tappiin asti. Ja sen välittämisen varjolla hän oli valmis tekemään tälle ruokaa, vaikka ei mikään kokki ollutkaan.

Jääkaappi rävähti auki toisella nykäisyllä. Vastaan hohkasi kirkas valo - eikä oikeastaan paljon muuta. Keskihyllyllä oli pari kolme kaljatölkkiä, joista yksi paljastui tyhjäksi ja jonka Keimo heitti pois kulmiaan kurtistaen. Yhdellä hyllyllä lojui pussillinen kinkkusuikaleita, joiden parasta ennen -päiväys oli mennyt eilen, mutta joilla oli kuitenkin vielä hetki armonaikaa ennen viimeistä käyttöpäivää. Yhdestä laatikosta löytyi pari säälittävää leipäpalaa pussista ja kaapin ovesta kennollinen kananmunia.

Keimo nappasi syliinsä kananmunat ja kinkkusuikaleet, heilautti sitten jääkaapin oven kiinni ja siirtyi hellan viereen. Olohuoneesta kuului ärtynyt huudahdus ja perään litaniallinen voimalla lausuttuja kirosanoja, kun Rauskin peli meni pieleen. Keimo virnisti kolistellessaan kaappien ja laatikoiden kanssa, etsiessään paistinpannua ja saksia. Koska hän oli iloinen kuullessaan Rauskin äänessä tunnetta. Se oli yksi niistä huomattavista parannuksista siihen kauan sitten olleeseen 'entiseen'.

Keimo muisti yhä ne päivät kun hän oli tullut katsomaan Rauskia ja jätkä olikin istunut pöydän alla. Jätkän koko vartalo oli tärissyt holtittomasti ja silmät olivat tuijottaneet vauhkosti jotakin, jonka vain Rauski itse oli pystynyt näkemään. Kädet olivat puristaneet polvia vasten rintaa ja hengitys oli vinkunut korvissa; jopa Keimon korvissa. Silloin veli oli säikkynyt omaa varjoaankin, ja se oli meinannut saada Keimon pimahtamaan. Mikä helvetti hänen veljeään vaivasi? 

Vasta viikkojen päästä Keimo oli tajunnut, että Rauski kärsi paniikkikohtauksista. Ja sitten syytkin olivat alkaneet selvitä: Oli selvinnyt kaikki se, mitä Keimo ei ollut tyhmyyttään huomannut. Mikä hänen _olisi pitänyt_ huomata. Mutta ei, hän oli aina vain tyytynyt Rauskin selityksiin kiinnostumatta sen enempää ja antanut olla. Sulkenut silmänsä ilmiselviltä asioilta. Ja katui sitä vieläkin joka helvetin päivä. 

Amiksen aikoihin Rauski oli alkanut haluta ympärilleen omaa tilaa. Veljesten välit olivat rakoilleet kun Rauski oli lähtenyt omaan suuntaansa, löytänyt oman porukkansa ja viettänyt sen kanssa kaiken aikansa. Keimo oli paria vuotta vanhempana viettänyt valmistujaisvuottaan ja keskittynyt koulun loppuun. Eikä siksi ollut huomannut mitään kummallista veljensä käytöksessä tai ihmisissä, joita tämä tapasi. Tai eihän se siinä vaiheessa ollut edes ollut Keimon homma olla kyttäämässä veljensä tekemisiä, mutta olisi häntä kai pitänyt edes vähän kiinnostaa. Edes ihan vähän. Ja kaikki olisi voinut päättyä paremmin.

Vieläkään Keimo ei ollut aivan selvillä siitä, keitä kaikkia Rauskin porukkaan oli kuulunut. Mutta ehkä ne tärkeimmät riittivät. Koska ne tärkeimmät olivat olleet ne pahimmat kusipäät, jotka olivat hitaasti tehneet selvää Rauskin itsevarmuudesta ja kyvystä luottaa kehenkään.

Porukka itsessään oli jo ollut täysin kieroutunut. Siihen kuuluakseen oli aina täytynyt olla todistamassa itseään, pitänyt tehdä itsestään kelpoinen kaikkien muiden edessä. Ja Keimo tiesi Rauskin tosissaan yrittäneen, ihan kaikkensa ja vielä vähän enemmän. Ei se tietenkään niille paskiaisille ollut riittänyt, koska eivät ne oikeasti Rauskia olleet jengiinsä halunneet. Sen takia Rauski oli joutunut keräämään itseään ojan pohjalta harvase päivä. Eikä silti ollut valittanut, ei kenellekään. Kääntänyt vain toisen posken ja jatkanut eteenpäin. 

Rauskin silloinen paras ystävä taas, Mikke, oli käyttänyt Rauskia totaalisesti hyväkseen. Ollut mukava ja välittävä, esittänyt täydellistä, ja sitten aina välillä vain tyrkännyt Rauskin sivuun. Haukkunut maanrakoon, saanut tämän tuntemaan itsensä niin helvetin kurjaksi. Ja vaikka jokikinen niistä 'riidoista' oli ollut Miken aiheuttama, jollain ihmeellä se jätkä oli saanut Rauskin uskomaan, että kaikki johtui hänestä. Rauski taas oli ollut jokaisesta niin paskana, että oli ollut melkein repimässä ranteitaan auki. Koska silloin Mikke oli ollut Rauskille henki ja elämä, kun ei se raukka ollut paremmasta ystävästä tiennyt. 

Pahinta oli ollut kuitenkin se, että sitten Rauski oli vielä mennyt _rakastumaan_. Niin helvetin rajusti, että pelkkä sen katseleminen oli riipinyt sydäntä. Koska Keimo ei voinut ymmärtää, miksei Rauski ollut jo siitä tajunnut, että jotain oli vialla, kun se tyttö oli leikkinyt varmaan vuoden vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa. 

Se tyttö, Miken pikkusisko Lara, oli tasan tarkkaan tiennyt, millainen vaikutus hänen käytöksellään oli ollut Rauskiin, jätkään, joka rakasti haasteita. Nähnyt ne haluavat katseet, tuntenut läheisyyden ja aistinut välittämisen. Ja silti vain leikkinyt, pelleillyt Rauskin tunteilla ja lopulta myöntänyt sen ihan suoraan.

Tyttö oli myöntänyt pelinsä vasta kolmen kuukauden seurustelun jälkeen. Ne kolme kuukautta Rauski oli melkein hyppinyt onnesta seinille, virnuillut kuin idiootti ja saanut jopa oudon puheripulin. Kaikki jutut olivat liittyneet jollain tapaa Laraan, ihan kuin jätkän koko maailma olisi pyörinyt tytön ympärillä. Mitä se oli luultavasti tehnytkin. Rauski kun oli jo suurin piirtein suunnitellut koko tulevaisuutensa Laran kanssa, pitänyt yhteistä ikuisuutta itsestäänselvyytenä ja siksi murtunut totaalisesti kun ero oli tullut. Koska tottakai se vitun huora oli osannut lopettaa juuri oikeassa kohdassa, juuri silloin kun se sattui kaikkein eniten.

Se tyttö oli vienyt Rauskilta sydämen ja ihan kaiken muunkin, ja sitten polttanut ne tuhkaksi. "Mä vaan pelleilin, ei se mitää tarkottanu", tyttö oli sanonut ja nauranut. _Nauranut_ , helvetti. Tai niin Rauski oli kertonut, tuijottanut samalla lasittunein silmin ikkunasta ulos ja kuivannut kyyneleitä poskiltaan. Tai ennemminkin räkää, koska jätkällä oli tapana, niinä harvoina kertoina kun itki, itkeä niin, että räkä lensi. Mikä sai surun näyttämään veljen yllä entistäkin kamalammalta. 

Eikä se ollut vielä ollut edes kaikkein pahinta Keimon kannalta. Hän kun oli huomannut sen kaiken vasta silloin, kun Rauski oli jo käynyt sillan kaiteella ja jouduttu väkipakolla repimään sieltä pois. Tuotu kotiin, kaadettu sänkyyn ja jäänyt sinne. Vasta silloin Keimo oli tajunnut, että jokin oli vialla. Että ihan kaikki Rauskin elämässä oli paskana. _Ei helvetti, että mä olin tyhmä_ , Keimo ajatteli ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin rystyset valkeina.

Rauski oli kuitenkin päässyt yli. Pakottanut kaikki vannomaan, että he eivät nostaisi jutusta meteliä, vaan antaisivat olla. Se oli ollut ärsyttävän helppoa: Mikke, Lara ja ne muut olivat tuntuneet kadonneen ilman minkäänlaisia jälkiä. Aivan kuin heitä olisi koskaan ollut olemassakaan. Mikä oli toisaalta ollut hyvä, koska Keimo ei ollut halunnut veljensä törmäävän niihin ihmisiin vähän väliä kaduilla, kaupassa, baarissa, missä hyvänsä. Ei ollut halunnut pelätä sitä, että Rauski joutuisi joka kerta repimään auki samat vanhat haavat ja kestämään julman tyytyväisiä tuijotuksia. 

Hänelle itselleen se oli ollut vaikeampaa. Hän kantoi yhä, kaikkien vuosien jälkeenkin, niitä nilkkejä kohtaan kaunaa. Halusi kostaa sen kaiken paskan, jonka Rauski oli käynyt läpi. Halusi lyödä niiltä kusipäiltä hampaat kurkkuun, saada huutamaan tuskasta. Kuulla samanlaisen huudon kuin mikä Rauskin huulilta oli joka yö purkautunut, kun jätkä oli karjunut tuskaansa painajaisissaan. Keimo oli vihannut sitä huutoa, koska se oli surullisesti muistuttanut kärsivää eläintä. Ja siksi hänen oli tehnyt mieli rynniä Miken kimppuun ja laittaa jätkä kärsimään.

Suuhun tulvahti veren maku kun huuli meni rikki sitä jäystävien hampaiden alla. Viha purkautui aina väkivaltana, itseään tai muita kohtaan. Yleensä omaa kehoa, koska sitä ei edes huomannut. Kynsistä porautuivat kuunsirpin muotoiset jäljet kämmeniin ja terävät hampaat puhkaisivat ihon leikiten. Keimo ei edes värähtänyt. Nuolaisi vain veren pois huuleltaan ärtyneesti. 

Keimo havahtui mieltä raastavista muistoistaan vasta tajutessaan ilmassa tuoksuvan palaneen käryn ja kiepautti valmistuvan munakkaan vikkelästi ympäri pannulla. Toinen puoli oli ehtinyt jo hiukan mustua, ja Keimo puuskahti pettyneesti. _Ei tästäkää tuu taas mitää. Yhen munakkaa tekemisestä._

Hän nappasi yhdestä kaapista lautasen, yhden niistä eriparisista oksennuksen keltaisista, ja liu'utti munakkaan pannulta siihen. Sitten hän penkoi laatikosta haarukan, kieppasi kainaloonsa jääkaapista ne kaksi olutta ja jatkoi olkkariin. Rauski vilkaisi häneen kerran pelinsä keskeltä ja Keimo pystyi selvästi näkemään, kuinka veljen nenä värähti tämän haistaessa ruuan. Se sai Keimon hymyilemään tyytyväisesti. _Älä sä esitä. Mä tiiän kyllä_ , Keimo ajatteli ja kolautti samalla lautasen ja toisen oluen Rauskin eteen sohvapöydälle.

Keimo nojasi sohvalla taaksepäin, risti jalkansa nilkoista ja sihautti tölkkinsä auki. Kylmä metalli poltti sormissa hänen juodessaan. Sitten hän tuijotti hetken aikaa Rauskia, kulmat koholla ja suupieli virneessä. Oli huvittavaa katsoa, kuinka veli esitti hetken aikaa täysin normaalia, jatkoi pelaamistaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, mutta tuijotti silti koko ajan telkkarin sijaan lautastaan. Taisteli tarpeitaan vastaan. 

Lopulta nälkä vei kuitenkin voiton, Rauski painoi pelinsä pauselle ja viskasi sitten ohjaimensa viereensä sohvalle. Haarukka kolahteli pöydällä kun Rauski tavoitteli sitä tärisevään käteensä ja sitten puolet munakkaasta oli jo kadonnut, ennen kuin Keimo ehti edes kunnolla tajuta lautasen nousseen pöydältä. 

"Muista ees nielasta välissä", Keimo naurahti Rauskin pistellessä ruokaansa menemään kuin viimeistä päivää. "Ähä hinä hano miään", Rauski mumisi suu täynnä ruokaa, kulautti sitten kaiken oluella alas ja pakottautui hidastamaan. Keimo pyöräytti veljelle silmiään tämän kääntyessä katsomaan häntä ja sai siitä hyvästä leikkisän tuuppauksen käsivarteen. _Vittu että tää on kyllä yks aikuislapsi._

Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista. Keimo ojensi kätensä suoraksi selkänojalle, tavoitteli sormillaan hetken aikaa veljensä olkapäätä kuitenkaan hipaisemattakaan sitä ja upotti sitten sormensa vanhaan vilttiin, joka oli jossain veiheessa viskattu selkämykselle. "Anteeks", Keimo kuiskasi lopulta täysin ajattelematta. Rauski käänsi katseensa häneen, ja Keimo huomasi punaruskeissa silmissä lapsekasta hämmennystä. "Mistä muka?" Rauski kysyi, haarukka yhä puolimatkassa suuhun. 

Keimo huokaisi ja antoi päänsä retkahtaa taakse. Niskanikamat naksahtivat paikoilleen, rusahtelivat hetken aikaa jossakin korvien välissä, kun Keimo tuijotti hetken aikaa kattoa. "Siitä, et mä en oo osannu olla hyvä veli", Keimo lausui hampaitaan kiristellen ja puristi lämmintä vilttiä nyrkkiinsä. Hän oli vain veljelleen niin helvetin paljon velkaa. Tai ei ehkä velkaa, mutta hän oli laiminlyönyt velvollisuuttaan veljenä aivan. Liian. Paljon. 

Ja silti Rauskin toinen suupieli nousi lämpimään, veljelliseen hymyyn kun Keimo vaivautui vilkaisemaan. "Älä ny. Sä oot paras veli, mikä mulla on koskaa ollu", Rauski sanoi, kauhoi lopun munakkaan suuhunsa ja pureskeli hetken aikaa. Keimo ymmärsi lauseeseen kätketyn piilovittuilun, mutta ei jaksanut välittää. Hän oli ainoa veli, joka Rauskilla oli. Tottakai hän olisi silloin 'paras'. Mutta Rauskin suusta se kuulosti maailman imartelevimmalta kohteliaisuudelta.

Sydämessä läikähti outo lämpö kun Rauski niin helposti - vitsin vääntämällä - pyyhkäisi sivuun hänen veljensä epäonnistumiset. Se sai Keimon tajuamaan, että Rauski oli antanut hänelle anteeksi jo kauan aikaa sitten. Tai ei ollut koskaan edes vaatinut anteeksipyyntöä. Vain hän ei ollut antanut itselleen anteeksi. 

Sitten veljen virne luiskahti huulilta silmiin ja ilkikurinen kipinä leimahti ruskean keskellä. "Vaik ei susta kyllä kokkia tuu", Rauski tokaisi ja irvisti. Keimo naurahti ivallisen ilottomasti ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Älä kuule arvostele mun tekemää ruokaa", Keimo murahti mukamas vakavissaan, mutta ei pystynyt pidättelemään hymyään.

Sitten Keimo kaappasi veljensä leikkimieliseen halaukseen, veti jätkän pään kainaloonsa ja alkoi pörröttää hiekan värisiä hiuksia. "Sul ei oo mitää aihetta valittaa, kuule!" Keimo huudahti. Tukahtunut ulina kaikui kämpässä kun Rauski yritti epätoivoisesti vapautua veljensä otteesta, yritti saada henkeä ja suojella samalla arvokkaita hiustupsujaan. Keimo kuitenkin vain nauroi, antoi sormiensa leikkiä veljensä hiuksissa ja tuntui vain saavan lisää virtaa veljensä pyristelyistä.

Lopulta Keimo päästi Rauskin pakenemaan käsiensä välistä. Rauski käpertyi sohvan toiseen päähän risti-istuntaan ja haukkoi henkeään. Hetken aikaa Keimolle tuli jätkästä mieleen ihan pesästä pudonnut pöllönpoikanen, kun tukka sojotti joka suuntaan ja silmät tuijottelivat valtavina ja ymmyrkäisinä ympärilleen. Sitten sen pöllön huulet kaartuivat taas virneeseen ja silmät siristyivät. Kieli vilahti leikkisästi huulten välistä. 

Rauski haroi sormillaan hiuksiaan jonkinlaiseen järjestykseen - ihan kuin se muka olisi koskaan onnistunut. Keimo tuijotti tätä hetken aikaa, tasasi sydämensä sykettä ja läähättävää hengitystään. Tajusi vasta siiinä tuijottaessaan, kuinka paljon hänen veljensä oli kasvanut niiden koettelemusten ansiosta. Kuinka paljon jätkä oli muuttunut, hyvässä ja huonossa. 

Jotenkin sen ajatteleminen, sen, että Rauski ei ollut enää se sama, eikä tulisi koskaan olemaan, sai Keimon kurottamaan molemmat kätensä hitaasti Rauskia kohti ja vangitsemaan sitten veljen kasvot kämmentensä väliin. Rauskin pää kallistui hiukan sivulle ja silmät kiilsivät uteliaasti, mutta jätkä ei vastustellut. _Taas se sen sisänen lapsi tulee esii. Kui helvetin sulone voi olla?_ Keimo ajatteli, hipaisi sormillaan Rauskin ohimoita ja kallisti sitten tämän päätä.

"Mä rakastan sua", Keimo mumisi, sulki sitten silmänsä ja suuteli Rauskin otsaa. Veljen iho oli tulikuuma; hehkui lämpöä, jota Keimo tiesi jätkän kantavan sisällään. Huuleen purtua haavaa kirpaisi kun hikipisara luiskahti sen päälle ja Keimo rutisti silmiään tiukemmin kiinni. Halusi jäädä siihen ja saada veljensä tajuamaan, kuinka paljon hän _välitti._

Lopulta Keimo perääntyi, antoi käsiensä valahtaa, hitaasti, hitaasti. Niin, että ne koskettivat sohvaa vasta monen kymmenen sekunnin päästä. Rauski tuijotti häntä silmääkään räpäyttämättä, näytti lukevan hänen ajatuksiaan. Koitti taas ymmärtää asiaa, jota ei voinut. Ihan kuin olisi ratkaissut jotain arvoitusta. Antoi kuitenkin lopulta periksi ja alkoi sitten vääntelehtiä hermostuneesti paikoillaan.

Keimo ei pystynyt olemaan huomaamatta pientä punaa, joka nousi veljen kasvoille tämän kääntäessä katseensa pois. Ujous napsaisi jätkän iästä vielä vähän lisää pois, sai tämän näyttämään nuorelta ja harmittomalta. Keimo virnisti. "Hitto, että sä oot Keimo sekasi..." Rauski mumisi hiljaa ja haroi hiuksiaan. Vilkuili Keimoa sivusilmällä käsivartensa takaa. Keimo teki käsillä eleen, joka sanoi: _Mitä mä sille voin._

Sitten veljekset tuijottivat toisiaan hetken aikaa suoraan silmiin. Rauskin syvän ruskeissa silmissä välähteli lämmintä punaa samalla kun Keimon katseeseen levisi iiriksen keskeltä kultainen hohde. Rauskin suupieli kääntyi vinoon hymyyn, paljasti pienet hymykuopat ja silmien naururypyt. Sitten toinen kulma kohosi leikkisästi ja Keimo irvisti vastaukseksi. Lopulta veljekset purskahtivat nauruun kun molempien pokka petti samaan aikaan.

_Me ei ehk olla hoidettu asioita ain yhessä, ei sillä veljeydellä, mikä meillä pitäs olla. Mut ehk ei oo myöhästä yrittää. Vai mitä?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toinen osa oli sitten siinä ^^ Toivottavasti tykkäsitte :3  
> Jotenkin näistä kahdesta on ihana kirjoittaa veljeksinä. Että sitten kun paljastuu jätkien suhteen jotain varmaa, niin petyn tosi paljon kun tämä ei olekaan totta x)  
> Mutta huomenna lisää!


	3. Keskiviikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Nautinnolla ~ {Proto / Rauski} ~** _
> 
> Älä koskaan yhdistä perverssiä jätkää, paketillista nippusiteitä ja paria ylivilkkaita käsiä. Et saa aikaan muuta kuin ongelmia.   
> Toivottavasti virnistelemään saava räpellys halusta, kuumuudesta ja ystävyyden rajoista. 
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["You couldn't wait to get me home alone."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDSvDSC9Q7Y)
> 
> _Fyysinen rakkaus • Suukko ohimolle • Erikoisista apukeinoista_

Rauski pyöritteli sormissaan kylmää muovia, sujautti sen sitten sormien välistä ja kämmenen ympäri. Vähän ajan päästä nippusiteen pää alkoi houkuttaa, Rauski taivutti sen lenkille ja vetäisi kielen siteen lukon läpi. Kuului korvia hivelevä rapsahdus kun Rauski veti nippusiteen vauhdilla lenkille. Siinä se oli, ei sitä enää voisi käyttää. Ja siinähän se leikin juju piilikin: Niiden turha sitominen sai muut yleensä näkemään punaista, huutamaan: "Se meni iha turhaa!". Rauskille se taas oli kuin merkki tehdä juurikin niin. 

Rauski viskasi muovirinkulan pöydälle ja nappasi toisen. Samalla hän vilkaisi lattialla kontillaan kyyristelevää Protoa, jonka persus sojotti kohti taivasta ja pää seikkaili jossain hyllyköiden takana. Hetkeksi mies veti päänsä pois, jolloin Rauski huomasi pitkien hiusten latvoihin sotkeutuneet pölypallot. Se sai Rauski virnistämään ja jatkamaan nippusiteiden kanssa pelleilyä. Seuraava side vääntyi lenkille kuin itsestään ja kopsahti sitten pöydälle ensimmäisen viereen.

"Et viittis lopettaa? Mä oon kuiteski maksanu ne", Proto huusi jostain hyllyn ja seinän välistä. Rauski ei edes vastannut, tarttui vain silkaksi Proton ärsytykseksi seuraavaan siteeseen ja veti sen hitaasti lenkille. Niin että ääni varmasti kuului. Proto kirosi tukahtuneesti, mutta ei pystynyt tekemään mitään, sillä hän koitti samalla napata hyppysiinsä yhtä telkkarin johtoa, joka kuitenkin luikerteli miehen ulottumattomiin. Osa pitkistä hiuksista valahti Proton kasvoille, toinen käsi nytkähti samantien ärtyneesti ylös ja haroi ne vauhdilla takaisin niskaan. Sormet jäivät sen jälkeen hiusten sekaan, ihan kuin jätkä olisi unohtanut ne sinne. 

Ennen kuin Rauski ehti tarttua seuraavaan muovisuikaleeseen, hän jähmettyi tuijottamaan miehen käsiä. Sormet taiteilivat hiuksissa kuin hämähäkit, sujahtivat silkkisten suortuvien väliin, nyhtivät aaltoilevaa pehkoa yhteen suuntaan ja takaisin. Yksi sormista kiepahti pitkän suortuvan kimppuun, vangitsi sen ympärilleen ja päästi taas vapaaksi. Leikki sillä hetken aikaa ja päästi irti, heitti selkään, pois kasvoilta. 

Kohta toinen sormi teki perässä samoin, ilmensi niin tehdessään Proton hermostusta ja ärtymystä. Koska jätkän hiukset ja niitä harovat kädet tuntuivat aina kertovan miehen mielialasta enemmän kuin kasvot. Ne olivat aina täydellisessä synkassa keskenään. Vihaisena se repi hiuksiaan kuin hullu, halukkaana haroi etuhiuksia muutamalla sormella taakse ja pään yli. 

Samalla sekunnilla turhautuneisuus jo purkautuikin huulilta raivoisana kiroilumyrskynä. "Voi ny helvetin perkele! Ei täst tuu vittu mitää! Voisitko pliis, ees tän kerran, koittaa tehä muutaki ku vaa pelleillä? _Mulla menee vittu hermo tähä!_ " Rauski säpsähti karjahdusta, pongahti ylös sohvalta ja jätti nippusiteet rauhaan. Sitten hän lähestyi Protoa hitaasti, ojensi tälle lattialta pienen taskulampun, jota jätkä oli tavoitellut ja irvisti. 

Jätkä esitti työkaluineen ja näppärine sormineen jotain parempaakin sähkömiestä. Oikeasti se ei tehnyt muuta kuin järjesteli Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpän telkkarin taakse kasaantunutta johtoviidakkoa. Yritti, omien sanojensa mukaan, tehdä johdoista "järjestelmällistä yksikköä, jota olisi helppo pitää kurissa". Kurissa pitämisellä Proto taisi tarkoittaa siivousta, tai niin Rauski epäili. Ihan kuin heidän kämpässään muutenkaan olisi koskaan siivottu. Ainakaan mistään seinän ja telkkarin välistä, jonne kukaan ei koskaan edes vilkaissut. _Kiitti, mutta ei kiitti._

Proto kaiveli lattialla olevasta pussista lisää nippusiteitä, veteli ne tarkalla tehokkuudella johtojen ympärille ja sai ne vihdoin pakettiin. Sitten jätkä nousi lattialta, pyyhki housujensa polvia ja ravisteli pölyt hiuksistaan. Proto näytti tyytyväiseltä lopputulokseen, vaikka Rauskista johtonippu näyttikin pelottavasti joltain muoviselta käärmeeltä. Ihan kuin se voisi millä hetkellä tahansa syöksyä telkkarin ruudun alta ja käydä hänen kimppuunsa. _Ihan kuin._

Rauski seurasi katseellaan, kuinka Proto nappasi työkalunsa pöydältä, vetäisi t-paidan helmaa rivakasti alaspäin ja harppoi eteiseen. "Pitiks mun toi naulakko viel hoitaa?" Proto huikkasi olkansa yli. Rauski pyörähti toisen jalkansa varassa satakahdeksankymmentä ympäri ja lysähti takaisin sohvalle. Hän mumisi jotain myöntävää vastaukseksi ja alkoi sitten taas leikkiä nippusiteillä. Autismi kärsi, kun pöydällä olevista pätkistä vain kolme oli taivuteltu elämää kestäviksi lenkeiksi. Muut näyttivät niin houkuttelevilta, että pysyäkseen irti Rauskin tekemisen puutteesta kärsivistä näpeistä niiden olisi pitänyt osata juosta karkuun. 

Proton oli tarkoitus niiden johtojen lisäksi korjata myös eteisen naulakko, jonka yksi ruuvi oli kiertynyt irti ja samalla humauttanut koko hökötyksen alas seinältä. Tottakai se oli, paremman puutteessa, kolahtanut Rauskia takaraivoon. Hiusrajassa tykytti edelleen kipu, vaikkakin vain varjona aikaisemmasta. Joten pakkohan sekin oli nyt samalla korjauttaa kun kerran joku jaksoi vaivautua. Muuten heidän kaikki takkinsa lojuisivat varmaan jossain eteisen lattialla. 

Vain parin minuutin päästä Rauski viskasi pöydälle toiseksi viimeisen nippusiteen, jonka oli juuri kiristänyt paikoilleen. Se liukui vauhdista humaltuneena pöydältä lattialle ja katosi jonnekin. Rauski hymähti, tarttui viimeiseen ja alkoi kieritellä sitä rannettaan pitkin. Toinen käsi lähti leikkiin mukaan, ja Rauski alkoi vääntää sidettä molempien ranteidensa ympärille. Vasta kun lukko jo rapsahti kiinni ja side kiristyi hampaiden avustuksella paikoilleen, Rauski tajusi mokanneensa. 

_No voi ny helvetti!_ hän manasi mielessään ja nyki käsiään. Kumpikaan ei liikahtanut senttiäkään, vaikka kuinka olisi käännellyt ja väännellyt. Sen sijaan muovi pureutui entistä tiukemmin ihoon. _Mä tartten sakset, ei hitto._

Rauski kompuroi ylös sohvalta, otti tukea sohvan selkämyksestä ja jatkoi sitten yhä naulakon kimpussa hääräilevää Protoa kohti. Kädet yhteen sidottuina tasapaino tuntui huojuvan aivan liikaa. Ei ollut mitään, millä ohjata liikettä oikeaan suuntaan tai jakaa painoa tasaisesti. Jalat ottivat pari haparoivaa askelta, kunnes varpaat tarttuivat maton kulmaan ja sitten, ennen kuin Rauski ehti sanoa mitään, hän tunsi horjahtavansa. Huulilta karkasi pieni uikahdus ja yhtäkkiä hän tajusi olevansa syöksymässä nenä edellä kohti eteisen lattialla odottavia kenkiä.

Joku koppasi hänet kuitenkin ilmasta syliinsä, ja Rauski säästyi tömähdykseltä kovalle parketille. "Kyl mä tiesin, et sä oot onnettomuusaltis", se joku naurahti Rauskin korvaan, "mut en mä ny tienny, et mattoki on jo liian korkee este." Rauski tuhahti, mutristi huultaan ja nosti katseensa Protoon. Mies nauroi hänelle silmillään, ja sitten toinen suupieli nousi seksikkääseen virneeseen. Toisen käden sormet - sen vapaan, joka ei kannatellut Rauskia - nousivat pyyhkäisemään jätkän hiukset sivuilta pään yli. Rauski nielaisi. 

"Et sä viittis lainata saksii tai jotai?" Rauski kysyi ja otti Protosta tukea päästäkseen takaisin omille jaloilleen. Hän kohotti käsiään ylemmäs, jotta Proto näkisi nippusiteet. Jätkä tuijotti käsiä hämmentyneesti, ihan kuin ei olisi tiennyt mitä oikein katsoi. Tai sitten tiesi erittäinkin hyvin, koska silmiin syttyi yhtäkkiä ilkikurinen tuike. 

Rauskin vartalon läpi hulmahti katseen myötä kuuma aalto, joka sai varpaat kipristymään. Proto ei tehnyt elettäkään siirtyäkseen kauemmas tai hankkiakseen niitä saksia, virnuili vain tyytyväisesti. Toinen kulma kohosi viekkaasti ylös ja etusormi koukistui nippusiteen alle valmiina nykäisemään Rauskin lähemmäs. Lähelleen. _Vittu, iha liian lähelle._

Rauski tunsi käsivarren vartalollaan, säpsähti taaksepäin ja törmäsi selkä edellä seinään. Proto tuli perässä, hivuttautui ihoon kiinni ja vangitsi Rauskin sitten käsivarsiensa väliin. Vaaleanruskeassa katseessa välähti halun kipinä kun jätkä nuolaisi huuliaan, nosti hitaasti Rauskin kädet tämän pään yläpuolelle ja koukkasi ne nippusiteen lenkistä naulakon koukkuun. 

Rauskin oli siinä tilanteessa mahdotonta saada käsiään enää omin avuin vapaaksi, saati tehdä niillä yhtään mitään. Sydän jysähti korvissa Rauskin tajutessa avuttomuutensa: takana seinä, edessä kuumuutta hohkaava jätkä ja kädet nippusiteissä. _Ja mä ku en aikonu antaa tälle aihetta näihi leikkeihi_ , Rauski ajatteli paniikissa ja etsi katseellaan olematonta pelastajaa. Proto kuitenki työnsi kasvonsa niin liki, että Rauskin oli lopulta pakko kohdata miehen tuijotus. Ja heittää järkeville ajatuksille hyvästit.

Proton huulet painautuivat hellästi Rauskin ohimolle, jatkoivat matkaansa hitaasti ja pehmeästi alaspäin poskelle ja siitä leualle. Huulet olivat kuumat, kuumemmat kuin vittu ne keskikesän päivät, jolloin ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin paeta sisälle ilmastoinnin turviin. Iho kuumeni ja huulet kuivuivat kun Rauski hengitti ilmaa hitaasti suunsa kautta pysyäkseen paikoillaan, estääkseen itseään kiemurtelemasta. Kun Rauski sitten erehtyi hengittämään nenänsä kautta, miehen tuoksu huumasi hänet lämpimän mausteisena, ihan yhtä herkullisena kuin miehen katse. Ihan yhtä kuumana kuin takkatuli. 

Keskittyminen herpaantui hetkeksi ja ajatukset sumenivat. Silti Rauski pystyi aivan selvästi tuntemaan, kuinka Proto hivutti kätensä alemmas, sentti sentiltä, ja löysi lopulta paidan reunan. Sormet kääriytyivät hetkeksi sen ympärille, pitkät sormet leikkivät kankaalla ihan vain kiusatakseen, ennen kuin siirtyivät kutittamaan paljasta ihoa. Rauski henkäisi yllättyessään sormien kylmyyttä, ja Proto naurahti huulet vasten hänen kaulansa ihoa.

"Proto!" Rauski parkaisi käheästi, ääni pitkästä käyttämättömyydestä ja halusta paksuna. Äänessä kuului varoitus, vaikka Rauskilla ei ollut hajuakaan siitä, mistä hän halusi Protoa varoittaa. Ehkä siitä, että jos jätkä veisi pelinsä yhtään pidemmälle, Rauski lopettaisi siihen. "Älä, mä... Me..." Rauski yritti sanoa, mutta ei saanut lausettaan loppuun. Se hukkui itsepintaisesti johonkin mielen ja kielen välille.

Proto hymähti, lämmin henkäys kutitti Rauskin niskaa, ja sitten mies murisi hiljaa: "Mä tiiän. Mut mä en välitä. Mä haluun sua liikaa." Ääni värähteli Rauskin läpi, sai vartalon jännittymään ja korvissa soimaan. Kädet vääntyilivät siteissään, kynnet haroivat ilmaa ja muovi pureutui ihoon. Rauski yritti puskea Protoa irti itsestään, yritti sanoa, että olisi ihan oikeasti parasta lopettaa. Mutta eihän se jätkä tietenkään mitään huomannut, lisäsi vain tehoja. 

Kuumuus poltti sisältä ulospäin, sai katseen harittamaan ja hengityksen kiihtymään. Proton kädet hyväilivät tappavan herkullisella tavalla lantion luiden kaarta ja kylkien ihoa, ja Rauskin oli pakko luovuttaa. Toinen kämmen painautui kylmännihkeänä mahaa vasten, ja hampaat vaeltelivat hitaasti kaulan ja olkapään rajoilla. Ja sitten sormet alkoivat ryömiä farkkujen nappia kohden. 

Kuului hiljainen kilahdus kun Rauskin vyö vedettiin auki. Kevyt nykäys, rapsahdus ja housut löystyivät pelottavalla tavalla, meinasivat pudota lanteilta. Proto ujutti hitaasti polvensa Rauskin haarojen väliin, pakotti jalat erilleen ja hetken päästä Rauskin alavatsan kautta kulki sähköinen sysäys. Rauski tiesi olevansa kovana, tiesi niin helvetin varmasti, että puna nousi kasvoille. Ei hän olisi saanut haluta ystäväänsä, ei tällä tavalla. 

Yllätys omasta reaktiosta ja Proton liikkeestä purkautui huulilta hiljaisena vaikerruksena, joka sai Proton murisemaan tyytyväisesti. Rauski pystyi tuntemaan miehen virneen ihollaan, pystyi aistimaan leikkimielisyyden jokaisessa liikkeessä. Mies nautti, kun pääsi leikkimään jonkun toisen keholla ja mielellä. Rauskilla taas oli vaikeuksia hillitä itseään.

Koska Rauski ei luottanut ihmisiin, jotka tunkeutuivat väkisin hänen kuorensa alle. Ei enää. Mutta Protoon hän luotti, enemmän kui kehenkään ja sen luottamuksen syy oli juuri se: Proto työntyi hänen iholleen, teki ajatuksista puuroa, leikki kutkuttavan kiihottavaa leikkiään. Piti hauskaa Rauskin kustannuksella, venytti Rauskin mukavuusalueen rajoja. 

Mutta piti kuitenkin kaiken harmittomana: Ei tuonut tunteitaan siihen peliin, ei vienyt mitään loppuun asti. Halusi, _halusi_ , niin helvetisti, että katse paloi. Mutta ei kuitenkaan enempää kuin fyysisen kontaktin. Ja jotenkin se pelotti Rauskia, koska hän ei ollut enää pitkään aikaan osannut leikitellä omilla haluillaan. Proton kanssa ei kuitenkaan voinut sanoa ei, ei voinut lopettaa kesken. Kun siihen kyytiin kerran nousi, oli pakko istua kyydissä loppuun asti, antaa halunsa viedä. Ja vain Proto tiesi, milloin oli päästy perille.

Proton toinen käsi hiipi alemmas ja sitten kämmen kupertui boksereiden etumukselle. Rauski vaikeroi hampaidensa välistä kun selkä kaartui ja lantio työntyi eteen, tavoitteli Proton kosketusta. Miehen hengitys tuntui kaulalla kuumina pilvinä, huulet lähettivät väreitä selkään ja käsivarsien pienet karvat nousivat pystyyn. Rauski tuijotti tyhjin ilmein kattoon, haukkoi henkeään tukehtumaisillaan kuumuuteen. Proto oli aina ollut kuin liekkejä, joiden kanssa poltti vain näppinsä. Rauski oli kuitenkin tarvinnut juuri sitä; kaiken pois polttavaa tulta. 

Sitten yhtäkkiä kuumuus katosi kun Proto irrottautui hänestä. Ruskeat silmät vilkaisivat häntä kerran, katseessa välähti viekkaus ja suupieli nytkähti viimeiseen virneeseen. Proto tuntui sanovan katsellaan: _Sä haluut lisää, myönnä se._ Takki hujahti päälle, hiukset heilahtivat niskaan hupun alle ja työkalut kerättiin lattialta. 

Jokin terävä välkähti hopeisena ja sitten Rauskin kädet valahtivat sivuille. Rauski oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, jotain, joka ehkä olisi voinut selittää asioita tai sitten ei yhtään mitään, mutta Proto ehti ovelle ensin. Sitten mies oli jo kadonnut käytävään, ja kämpästä tuli kylmä ja tyhjä. Kuului hiljainen napsahdus kun nippusiteiden katkaistu lenkki tipahti naulakon koukusta lattialle.

Rauski nojasi eteisen seinään sydän rinnassa tykyttäen. Koko vartalo tuntui veltolta ja alavatsaa puristi halun kuuma ote. Proto tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä nämä kerrat tekivät Rauskille. Tiesi tasan tarkkaan, milloin iskeä sen helvetin seksikkään virneensä kanssa. Tiesi mihin koskea, mitä kohtaa hipaista, jotta sai Rauskin näkemään tähtiä. Mutta mitä se jätkä _ei tiennyt_ , oli se, mitä tapahtui tämän lähdön jälkeen.

Rauski ei päässyt mielikuvistaan eroon, vaan kiihotus jatkoi vellomistaan. Lopulta hänen oli pakko hoitaa Proton aloittama skenaario loppuun itse. Hän kuvitteli Proton uudestaan eteensä, miehen kuumuuden ympärilleen ja kädet iholleen. Oma käsi sujahti farkkujen vyötärölle ja sitten boksereihin. Huohotus kaikui eteisen seinistä, hukutti Rauskin alleen. Pää kolahti seinään Rauskin vääntelehtiessä ja hampaat purivat poskea estäessään säälittävää vaikerrusta karkaamasta. Polvet alkoivat pettää, hiki sai hiukset liimautumaan päälakeen ja vatsassa jokin muljahti. Kun Rauski vihdoin tuli omalle kädelleen, jalat antoivat periksi ja hän valui seinää pitkin lattialle. 

Eikä se ollut edes ensimmäinen, saati sitten viimeinen kerta. Toisen kerran samana päivänä Rauski joutui turvautumaan omaan käteensä, kun muisto Proton tuijotuksesta tärähti kovia kokeneeseen mieleen kesken kahvin keiton. Rauski nojasi keittiön tasoon koko painollaan, puristin tason reunaa toisella kädellään sormet valkeina ja tuijotti kiinteästi yhtä pöydällä nököttävää kahvikuppia. Hän havahtui mielensä luoman kiihottavan muiston keskeltä vasta kun ulko-ovi kävi ja Rauski tajusi Zappiksen tulleen kotiin. 

Yhtäkkiä kädet eivät osanneet toimia tarpeeksi nopeasti, koska samaan aikaan piti sekä pyyhkiä oma käsi, tuhriintunut kaapinovi että suupieli. Zappis ilmestyi jo muutamassa sekunnissa keittiön ovelle ja tuijotti kummastuneesti paperitelineen kanssa taiteilevaa Rauskia. Rauskin naama muuttui punaiseksi ja sormet väpättivät kun hän nosti peukalonsa pyyhkäistäkseen kuolavanan leualtaan. _Ei enää vittu ikinä, okei?_

Se lupaus jäi lyhyeksi. Kolmas kerta tapahtui saman päivän iltana kun Rauski oli jo mennyt nukkumaan. Normaaliin tapaansa ylivilkas mieli hapuili aiheesta toiseen, eikä meinannut antaa rauhaa. Ja tottakai lopulta päädyttiin Protoon ja miehen ihmeitä tekeviin käsiin ja -. _Helvetti_ , Rauski kirosi mielessään kun suusta karkasi heikko ulina. Kämpän seinät olivat kuin paperia, eikä hänellä ollut mitään käryä oliko Zappis kuullut vai ei. Toivottavasti ei, mutta luultavimmin kyllä. _Voi ny helvetin vitun perkele._

Rauski nousi hitaasti sängystään ja hiippaili kylppäriin. Siellä hän tuijotti itseään peilin kautta silmiin, kokosi itsensä. Proton jälkeen kaikki oli aina ihan samanlaista. Että se jätkä sitten osasi. Ei tiennyt paskaakaan ja silti osasi tehdä juuri oikein.

_Koska ei se tiiä, ei oikeesti. Mut silti jotenki se aistii sen kaiken ja... Kai se yrittää tällä nautinnolla auttaa mua, avata jotai solmua?_

_Tai sit tappaa mut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En tiedä miksi (*köh* asetyleeni *köh* ♥), mutta olen tykästynyt tähän versioon Rauskin ja Proton suhteesta. Hyvä luoja. En kestä. xD Toivon, että joku muukin tykkäsi ^^ Varsinkin loppu hiukan mietityttää itseäni, mutta hällä väliä..
> 
> Omistettu rakkaalle asetyleenihappiliekilleni! ;) ♥


	4. Torstai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Leikillä ~ {Retris / Rauski} ~** _
> 
> Retriksestä parhaita ovat aina ne päivät kun Rauski päättää käydä hänen hermoilleen. Silloin unohtuvat masentava sää ja suhdeongelmat.  
> Leikkimielinen räpellys lapsenmielisyydestä, naurusta ja luottamuksesta.
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["Be my mirror, my sword and shield."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oncmL69ZEJ8)
> 
> _Ystävänrakkaus • Suukko nenälle • Ehdottomasta luottamuksesta_

Sade valui ikkunan lasia pitkin, juoksi eteenpäin tehden pieniä puroja, tippui räystäistä ja ropisi kattoon. Ulkona harmaus muutti maiseman masentavan kylmäksi ja vetiseksi. Eikä se masennus jäänyt lasin taakse: se puski sieltä sisälle kämppään, leijui ilmassa kuin harmaa usva ja peitti alleen kaiken. 

Retris huokaisi raskaasti ja vaihtoi asentoaan nojatuolissa. Helvetti, että ulkoilma saattoi vaikuttaa mielialaan näinkin paljon. Olisi tehnyt mieli vain sammuttaa valot ja mennä nukkumaan, kääntää selkänsä koko maailmalle. Sulkeutua täysin ylhäiseen yksinäisyyteensä ja katsoa, kaipaisiko kukaan.   
Sitä oikeutta hänelle ei tietenkään oltu suotu. Tai ainakaan Rauski ei ilkikurisine pikku jekkuineen suostunut sitä hänelle suomaan, koska se jätkä kaipasi häntä. Hänen _huomiotaan._

"Reeet _riiis!_ " kuului ilmiselvästi vaativa huuto jostain hänen takaansa, ja ennen kuin Retris ehti tehdä elettäkään, joku kiepahti hänen syliinsä. Yhtäkkiä hänen suunsa oli täynnä vaaleita hiuksia, silmissä vilistivät ympäriinsä huitovat sormet ja varpaat, ja jokin terävä kaivautui parhaillaan hänen kylkeensä. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan siitä, missä hänen kätensä alkoi ja toisen käsi loppui, saati sitten siitä, että missä hänen kätensä oikeasti oikein vaeltelivat. Koska tunnon perusteella sormien alla oli ilmiselvästi paljasta, lämmintä ihoa, joka saattoi olla mistä tahansa ruumiinosasta. 

Kuulon perusteella taas hänellä oli sylissään viisivuotias pikkupenska. Koska ainakin innostunut hihkuminen oli ihan sitä luokkaa. _Ei juma._

"Rauski, nyt helkkari! Sä painat!" Retris murahti ja yritti työntää jätkää pois sylistään. Rauski ei kuitenkaan hievahtanutkaan, virnisteli vain tyytyväisesti ja käpertyi tiiviimmin Retriksen syliin. Kädet kietoutuivat Retriksen kaulaan ja jalat roikkuivat rennostin käsinojan yli, vispaten aina välillä vuorotellen ilmaa. Retris kiemurteli löytääkseen paremman asennon ja antoi lopulta Rauskin vajota persuksineen haarojensa väliin. 

Jätkän tyytyväinen virne vain leveni ja ruskeissa silmissä välähti riemu. "Sainha mä suhu vihdoin vähä eloo", Rauski hihkaisi ja veti kädet syliinsä. Saavutettuaan tavoitteensa, jätkä alkoi välittömästi etsiä uutta tekemistä: vääntyili ja kääntyili, leikki hupparinsa naruilla, tunki niitä suuhun ja kieputteli sormiinsa. Nappasi välillä Retriksen t-paidasta kiinni ja puristi nyrkkiinsä, nyki ylös ja alas, antoi kankaan rutistua ja veti taas suoraksi. Ärsytti häntä todenteolla ja aivan tahallaan. 

Rauski irvisti lopulta ja pörrötti sitten nopeasti toisella kädellään Retriksen hiuksia. Retris tuuppasi käden sivuun ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hän ei juuri nyt olisi oikeastaan kaivannut yhtäkään ylipirteää kakaraa, joka halusi leikkiä. Koska hän ei oikeasti tänään ollut oikein leikkituulella. 

Hän oli riidellyt aamulla tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Eikä mistä tahansa asiasta, vaan Rauskista. Tai no, oikeastaan ennemminkin Retriksen kavereista, kaikista jätkistä, mutta suurimmalta osin Rauskista. Koska Sirun mielestä Retris vietti jätkien kanssa enemmän aikaa kuin tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Oli jätkien kanssa enemmän _oma itsensä._ Mitä Retris ei voinut käsittää.

Hänelle jätkät olivat aina olleet se paikka, jonne hän kuului. Koti ja perhe, jotka hän oli itse valinnut. Joten tottakai hänelle oli ihan luontevaa viettää aikaa kavereidensa kanssa. Ja Siru oli silti vaatinut häntä luopumaan jätkistä. Käskenyt häntä työntämään heidät pois, unohtamaan ja antamaan kaiken aikansa Sirulle. Sitoutumaan suhteeseen tosissaan. _Ihan ku mä en ois jo sitoutunu!_

Mutta ei, ei hän sellaiseen ollut suostunut. Ja sitten siitä oli puhjennut kamala riita, jonka jälkeen Siru oli lähtenyt ovet paukkuen. Retriksestä oli tuntunut pahalta nähdä tytön silmissä kyyneleitä, - jestas, se oli näyttänyt ihan säikähtäneeltä peuralta suurine silmineen ja mutristuneine huulineen - mutta hän ei aikonut työntää ystäviään syrjään yhden tytön takia. 

Ei varsinkaan sen takia, että Siru oli mustasukkainen Rauskille. _Mustasukkainen_ , ihan oikeasti. Tyttö oli itse myöntänyt sen sillä perusteella, että Retris oli paljon läheisempi Rauskin kanssa. _Totta helvetissä. Mä oon tuntenu sen varmaa kymmene vuotta._

Sirun hän oli tavannut vasta pari kuukautta sitten. He olivat tykästyneet toisiinsa. Tai ehkä ennemminkin Retris oli kiinnostunut Sirusta ja tämän olemuksesta, suorastaan hurmioitunut. Tyttö oli pieni ja siro, kuin jokin keijukainen. Harmaat silmät tuijottivat maailmaa suurina ja uteliaina suurten lasien takaa. Punaiset hiukset olivat edestä pidemmät kuin takaa ja leikattu epätasaisesti, joka sai ne näyttämään Retriksen mielestä mielenkiintoisilta. Koko tyttö oli ollut enemmän kuin Retris olisi voinut koskaan toivoa.

Eniten oli kuitenkin hätkähdyttänyt tytön täydellinen ja viattoman oloinen hymy. Aina hymy. Niin kuin Rauskinkin kohdalla. _Hemmetti. En mä oikeesti voi verrata tyttöystävääni parhaaseen kaveriini. Ei vaa käy järkee!_

Retris säpsähti ajatuksistaan kun jokin painautui hänen poskeensa. Katse liukui hitaasti hänen sylissään istuvaan jätkään, joka kuitenkin tuijotti hänen silmiensä sijaan omaa sormeaan. Sormea, joka tökki parhaillaan Retristä poskeen. Rauskin huuli mutristui ja otsalle ilmestyi harmistunut ryppy.

"Se toimi jo kerra!" Rauski mumisi hiljaa, ennemmin itselleen kuin Retrikselle. Ryppy otsalla syveni, ihan kuin se jätkä olisi yrittänyt saada rikki mennyttä laitetta toimimaan. Sormi tökkäsi häntä uudestaan. "Hymyile ny!" _Töks._ "Oikeesti!" _Töks._ "Mä en suostu", _Töks_ , "kattomaa tommosta!" Rauskin ääni kohosi pikkuhiljaa. Jätkä alkoi jokaisen tökkäyksen jälkeen muistuttaa enemmän ja enemmän kiukuttelevaa kakaraa. Kakaraa, joka raivosi toimimattomalle lelulleen ja yritti saada sitä tökkimällä toimimaan paremman keinon puutteessa. Jotenkin se ajatus sai Retriksen vaistomaisesti virnistämään.

Rauskin silmät levisivät voitonriemuisesti tämän nähdessä hymyn. Ennen kuin se ehti kuitenkaan hihkaista ääneen - koska sen se ilmiselvästi oli aikonut tehdä - Retris käänsi päätään sen vaaditun viisi senttiä ja näykkäisi yhä tanassa olevaa sormea leikkisästi. Se sai Rauskin ilmeen muuttumaan innostuneesta säikähtäneeseen ja sitten hämmentyneeseen sadasosasekunnissa. Kohta suuret, ihmettelevät silmät kääntyivät Retriksen puoleen ja kulmat kohosivat. Retris pystyi melkein näkemään kysymysmerkin jätkän pään yläpuolella.

Retris virnisti leveämmin. "Mä syön sen sun sormes, jos sä jatkat sillä tökkimistä", hän sanoi ärtynyttä tavoittelevalla äänellä. Sitten hän näykkäisi sormea vielä kerran ihan kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi, ja Rauski vetäisi sen äkkiä pois. "Eikä!" Rauski vaikersi säikähtäneenä ja tuijotti sormeaan aivan kuin varmistaakseen, että se yhä oli tallella. Retris joutui pidättelemään nauruaan. Että se jätkä osasi näytellä. Tai sitten se oli oikeasti ihan latvasta laho. 

Retris väläytti hampaitaan mukamas uhkaavasti, louskautti leukojaan Rauskia kohti. Päätti jatkaa leikkiä kun oli kerran aloittanutkin. "Mä syön sut kokonaa", hän murisi ja virnisti. Rauski ulvaisi, pyrähti salamaakin nopeammin pois Retriksen sylistä ja näytti kieltään. Toinen käsi jäi tanssimaan Retriksen näkökenttään. Härnäsi Retristä, pysytteli aivan hänen ulottuvillaan, mutta silti tarpeeksi kaukana. Piteli Retriksen mielenkiintoa vankinaan. 

Retris tavoitteli kättä huomaamattaan, kuin olisi yrittänyt pyydystää perhosta; läpsi käsiään yhteen koittaen saada Rauskin kämmenen niiden väliin, mutta vangitsi harmikseen vain ilmaa. Sitten käsi katosi, lipesi Retriksen näkökentän reunalta kun Rauski tanssahteli nojatuolin taakse tavoittamattomiin.

Rauski kurkisti vielä viimeisen kerran ärsyttävän riemukkaana nojatuolin toiselta puolelta ja kohotti kulmiaan. Se oikein kerjäsi tulevaa kohtaloaan. Retris sihahti hampaidensa välistä kun kuuli juoksuaskeleet parketilla ja räpiköi ylös tuolistaan. Sukat liukuivat paljaalla lattialla, ja Retris oli kaatua tehdessään neulansilmäkäännöksen eteisessä. Rauskin keltainen t-paita vilahti jossain makkarin suunnassa, ja Retris ryntäsi perään voitonriemuisesti hymyillen. _Et sä multa pakene._

Rauski seisoi makkarissa selin häneen, tuijotteli ympärilleen kuin pakopaikkaa etsien. Olkapäät kohoilivat hengityksen tahtiin ja kädet vääntyilivät. Hermostuneesti, ihan kuin jätkää olisi jännittänyt. Tai ihan kuin se olisi ollut ihan yhtä levoton kuin ennenkin. Retrikselle - tai sen paremmin kenellekään muulle jätkistä - ei ollut koskaan selvinnyt, mistä Rauskin energia oikein kumpusi. Mutta se pikku energiapakkaus oli aina liikkeessä. Ihan kuin joku helvetin duracell-pupu. 

Retris vilkaisi näkyä kerran ennen kuin hiippaili Rauskin taakse ja kaappasi tämän keskivartalosta otteeseensa. Kädet kiertyivät toisen vyötärölle, sormet painautuivat lämpimiin kylkiin ja rinta vasten selkää. Rauskin suusta pääsi pieni yllättynyt vinkaisu, joka sai Retriksen hymyilemään. Otsa painautui lapaluiden väliin, ja Retris antoi hymynsä tuntua vasten Rauskin selkää. "Mä sain sut", hän mutisi Rauskin korvaan ja rutisti vielä vähän lujemmin. 

Rauski kiljahti, alkoi välittömästi rimpuilla pakoon ja kiemurrella Retriksen otteessa. Jalat tarrautuivat lattiaan, josta ne kuitenki välittömästi nousivat ilmaan kun Retris vähän nosti. Sitten ne alkoivat potkia ja heilua, yrittivät juosta paikoillaan ilmassa. Kädet taas kurkottelivat eteen sormet harallaan, aivan kuin Rauski olisi tavoitellut otetta jostain näkymättömästä. Retris ei kuitenkaan irrottanut, vaan nauroi ilkikurisesti. Sitten hän sujautti sormensa pitelemänsä jätkän vatsalle ja alkoi kutittaa lämmintä ihoa armottomasti. 

Sormet vaeltelivat iholla ensin kevyesti, saivat aikaan kylmiä väreitä. Mutta sitten ne hyökkäsivät Rauskin kimppuun ja kohta koko huone kaikui kun Rauski ulvoi ja nauroi samaan aikaan. "Retris! Lopeta!" Rauski huusi naurunsa keskeltä ja yritti työntää käsiä pois vatsaltaan. Retris kuitenkin töni kädet pois kyynärpäillään. Hän ei lopettaisi ennen kuin se pikku tökkimissota olisi kostettu. Tai ennen kuin Rauski suostuisi luovuttamaan ja kaatuisi naurusta puolikuolleena maahan. _Tosi aikuista hei_ , pieni ääni tokaisi Retriksen mielessä, mutta Retris näytti sille vain mielikuvituksensa keskisormea. Ihan kuin hän olisi ennenkään mistään aikuisuudesta välittänyt.

Lopulta Rauskin onnistui kuitenkin livahtaa Retriksen otteesta, paeta sen verran, että Retriksen sormet eivät enää yltäneet iholle. Rauskin nauru ei kuitenkaan loppunut, se jatkui ja jatkui, kimpoili seinistä ja tuntui tärisyttävän koko taloa. Retris hyökkäsi miestä kohti, molemmat kierähtivät sängylle käsien ja jalkojen sekamelskana ja jatkoivat naurua. 

Vähän aikaa makkari oli täynnä silkkaa riemua. Lapsekasta ja aitoa, sellaista, jota eivät mitkään maailman murheet saaneet kuolemaan. Ja se sai Retriksen ymmärtämään, kuinka paljon hän oikeasti luotti Rauskiin ja jätkän läsnäoloon kaikissa tilanteissa. Se jätkä tiesi piirulleen, mitä tehdä. Millä sai Retriksen nauramaan ja piristymään, millä sai unohtamaan kaiken. Koska Retris tajusi unohtaneensa välittömästi kaiken Sirun kanssa tapahtuneen kun Rauski oli ensimmäisen kerran virnistänyt.

Sen homman Rauski oli aina osannut. Oli aina tiennyt alkaa leikkiä silloin kun kukaan sitä vähiten halusi. Tiesi, että haluaminen ei meinannut samaa kuin tarvitseminen, osasi aina olla välittämättä ärtyneestä mulkoilusta ja tuhahduksista, kaikesta, mikä teki heistä muista jätkistä niin vakavia. Rauski ei ollut koskaan kasvanut aikuiseksi, joka tuntui ajavan jätkän useimmiten ongelmiin ja heidät muut hulluuden partaalle. Koska aina sai olla huolissaan ja sairaalakäynnit olivat arkipäivää. _Hemmetin tohelo_ , Retris ajatteli ja nauroi lisää. 

Mutta jos Rauski todella olisi kasvanut, niin mitä heille muille olisi käynyt? Mitä Retrikselle olisi käynyt? _Mä oisin unohtanu mite nauttii kaikista pikkujutuista ja oisin nykyää jo joku vanha ja irstas ukko._

Nauru hiipui hitaasti kuulumattomiin kun molemmat alkoivat haukkoa henkeään. Mutta ei se mihinkään kadonnut. Se tuntui yhä kuplivat Retriksen sisällä ja hän hymyili pienesti. "Että sä oot kans yks.." hän tuhahti ja tuijotti allaan makaavaa Rauskia silmiin. Mitään ajattelematta hän laski päätään hitaasti ja painoi otsansa vasten Rauskin otsaa. Hengitti hitaasti sisään kaverinsa tuoksua. Sitten hän suikkasi nopean pusun miehen nenänpäähän ja virnisti. _Vittu, et on taas nii semi homo meininki._

Ruskeat silmät kuitenkin vain välähtivät ja sitten siristyivät ivallisesti. "Tottakai. Kaverin tehtävä", Rauski mumisi, nosti kädet päänsä päälle ja venytteli raukeasti. Tyytyväisesti. Sillä tottakai se oli tyytyväinen saavutukseensa. Se oli saanut Retriksen menettämään kontrollinsa ja leikkimään kuin lapsi. Ei se muuta ollut halunnutkaan, niin pirullinen se oli. 

Retris vilkaisi Rauskia kulmiensa alta, äkkäsi kaistaleen paljasta ihoa kun t-paita nousi venytellessä korviin ja kutitti vielä kerran. Rauski henkäisi yllättyneesti ja käpertyi kerälle. Ei se tietenkään omaa leikkiään ollut valmis loppuun leikkimään. _Pelkuri_ , Retris hymähti mielessään ja yritti yhä tunkea iholle. Yritti keplotella sormiaan vatsan ja jalkojen väliin.

"Ei enempää, ei! Mä en kestä! Jos mä nauran viel vähänki, nii mä kuolen! Oikeesti!" Rauski kiljui ja kääri käsiään ympärilleen. Käpertyi kasaan kuin siili. Retris naurahti vielä kerran. Nauraminen tosiaan sattui mahaan, mutta hyvällä tavalla. "Okei, okei", hän vastasi rauhallisesti, nosti kätensä ilmaan luovuttamisen merkiksi ja kierähti sitten sängylle Rauskin viereen. 

Vain paria sekuntia myöhemmin Rauski kääriytyi hänen kylkeensä söpösti tuhisten. Retris pyöräytti tälle silmiään ja tuijotti kattoon. Antoi käsivarsiensa venyä sivuille ja hengityksensä kulkea suun kautta. Hän tarvitsi näitä hetkiä aika ajoin. Tarvitsi Rauskin muistuttamaan itseään siitä, miten helppoa elämä oikeasti oli. Siitä teki ihan itse niin vaikean, että meinasi tukehtua. Koska oman päänsä sisältä ei päässyt pakoon. 

"Mitä tänää aamulla tapahtu?" kuului hiljainen mutina jostain Retriksen kyljen tienoilta. Retris käänsi päätään ja vilkaisi Rauskin huolestuneita silmiä. Hän huokaisi. "Mä vaa... Riitelin Sirun kans", hän myönsi ja huokaisi uudestaan. Hän ei kaivannut juuri nyt mitään parisuhdeneuvoja. 

Sanojen sijaan joku tökkäsi häntä kuitenkin kipeästi kylkeen. "Hei!" Retris huudahti ja nytkähti kauemmas. "Mistä hyvästä toi ny oli?!" Rauski mulkoili häntä kuitenkin erittäin vakavan näköisenä. Sitten se jätkä nosti syyttävän sormensa pystyyn ja tuijotti Retristä sormen vartta pitkin. "Halusin vaa muistuttaa, et jos _sä_ annat sen tytön kävellä ohitses, nii _mä_ tuun omin käsin tappamaan sut. Koska sä et saa mokata tätä, _urpo_ ", Rauski murisi halveksuvasti. Retris pyöräytti tälle silmiään. _Ja nytkö mä oon se lapsi tässä, häh?_

"Älä sä rupee mulle, jooko? Mä selvitän tän kyllä", Retris tuhahti. Rauski mulkaisi häntä vielä kerran, mutta asettui sitten takaisin paikoilleen. Käpertyi entistä tiiviimmin Retriksen kylkeen ja näytti tyytyvän saamaansa vastaukseen. Retrikselle tuli Rauskista mieleen ihan joku oravanpoikanen. Se ajatus sai taas hymyn huulille.

_Vittu ku tää kaikki pitää ain hoitaa leikillä. Mut siks mä tähä jätkää luotanki. Se ei anna mun ottaa asioita liia vakavasti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sellaista vaihteeksi ^^ Retris saa tällä kertaa Rauskin parhaan ystävän osan. Tai jotain sinne päin :'D Huomenna päästään omaan lemppariini, tottakai se viimeiseksi ;) Nähdään silloin!
> 
> Omistan tämän parhaalle ystävälleni ja siskolleni kaikissa sanan merkityksissä ♥


	5. Perjantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Vihalla ~ {Zappis / Rauski} ~** _
> 
> Niistä helveti kahvikupeista on puhuttu jo tuhanteen kertaan, eikä Zappis tunnu silti ymmärtävän. Siksi keittiössä alkanut riita viedään taas makkarin puolelle.   
> Lämpötilaa nostattava (tai sitä yrittävä) räpellys riidoista, kuumista tunteista ja sydänsuruista. 
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["Feels like you're dying."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8H4Jy8QLNY)
> 
> _Vilpitön rakkaus • Suudelma huulille • Vihasta ja rakkaudesta_

Keittiöstä kuului tuskastunut voihkaisu ja sitten kahvikuppi lensi oviaukosta olohuoneen seinään. Kuppi räsähti palasiksi, mustat sirpaleet kimpoilivat lattialle ja matolle ja sohvien alle. Osa muuttui aivan pieniksi siruiksi, kuin tomuksi parketille. Kupin korva liukui Zappiksen jalkoihin ja pysähtyi siihen. 

Sitten Rauski pelmahti keittiöstä silmät vihaa leimuten. "Helvetti!" hän rääkyi ja mulkoili Zappista, joka ei suostunut reagoimaan Rauskiin muuten kuin kohottamalla toista kulmakarvaansa ärtyneesti. Ihan kuin sillä olisi ollut aihetta olla ärtynyt, eikä Rauskilla. Ihan kuin se ei olisi ollut _syyllinen_.

Rauskin kädet puristuivat suuttumuksesta nyrkkiin ja alkoivat täristä. Hampaat pureutuivat yhteen, kirskuivat hänen päänsä sisällä ja tykyttivät epämukavasti. Sitten hän harppoi Zappiksen eteen ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Odotti. Odotti niin hemmetin kauan, että viha ehti sykkiä ohimolla kaksikymmentä kertaa. Lopulta Zappis suostui nostamaan katseensa lukemastaan lehdestä ja kohtaamaan Rauskin tuijotuksen. Jään väriset silmät näyttivät totaalisen kyllästyneiltä koko tämänhetkiseen näytökseen, jota ne oli pakotettu seuraamaan. 

"Enkö mä oo nyt jo tehny selväks sulle", Rauski aloitti muristen kaikkein vihaisimmalla äänellään, "et sä et vittu juo kahvii mun kupeista? Et varsinkaa jos sä et ees suostu pesee niitä!" Rauski osoitti sormellaan lattialla lojuvan kupin jäännöksiä. Hän ei edes suostunut ajattelemaan, että hänen rakas Fox-mukinsa oli nyt siinä: Murusina lattialla. Lopullisesti mennyttä. _Se oli jo. Ja se on tän yhen vitun mulkun syy_ , Rauski raivosi mielessään. 

Rauskin teki mieli kiljua ääneen. Hänen Fox-kupissaan oli ollut pohjassa jo aivan liian tutuksi käynyt kahvitahra. Kahvitahra, jota ei saisi pois pesussa, vaan se pitäisi jynssätä pois niin, että puolet maaleista lähtisi samalla. Joten ei, hänen kupillaan ei ollut ollut toivoakaan pelastuksesta. Ja tottakai kaiken kukkuraksi sieltä oli löytynyt vielä tupakantumppi, pohjaa vasten rutistettuna ja tuhkat ympärillään. _Hyi helvetti._

"Mä en oo juonu sun kupistas", Zappis vastasi asiallisesti ja läväytti lehtensä kiinni. Rauski nappasi sen kuitenkin miehen kädestä ennen kuin se ehti laskea sitä pöydälle, rytisti raivostuneena palloksi ja viskasi jonnekin nojatuolin taakse. Zappis tuijotti lehtensä perään harmistuneena, mutta ei muuten värähtänytkään. "En oikeesti oo juonu yhestäkää noista sun kupeistas. Joten mä en ymmärrä, et miks sä oikee raivoot", Zappis jatkoi. Rauski tuijotti miestä kuin olisi harkinnut vakavasti tämän kuristamista. Mitä hän todellakin harkitsi. 

Zappiksen vakavuus otti entistä enemmän hermoille. Tai ei hermoille, vaan kunnolla pattiin. Sai Rauskin silmissä rätisemään punaista ja sykkeen kiihtymään. Eikä hänen raivonsa silti vaikuttanut yhtään. Ihan kuin olisi raivonnut jäävuorelle. Ja sitten se yksi kehtasi vieläpä virnistää rennosti. _Virnistää._ "Se tupakantumppi tosin saatto olla mun", Zappis myönsi ja kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömästi. "En mä tiiä."

Zappis nousi seisomaan ja vippasi mukaansa lattialla lojuvan kupin korvan. Zappis kohotti sitä, vilkaisi kerran kyllästyneesti ja asetteli sen sitten Rauskin kämmenelle. "Tää taitaa olla sun. Siivoo toi", Zappis tokaisi ja heilautti kättään kupin sirpaleiden suuntaan. "Ja lopeta toi ainane turhasta raivoomine." Rauski tuijotti miestä silmät suurina. Ja yhtäkkiä jokin hänessä napsahti.

"Vittu, et sä osaat olla kusipää!" Rauski karjaisi. Jalat ottivat kuin itsestään askeleen lähemmäs Zappista ja nyrkki pamahti miehen rintaan. Seuraava otti vauhtia ja tähtäsi Zappista oikealta leukaan, mutta Zappis nappasi nyrkin ilmasta ja puristi käteensä. Rauski tuijotti miestä hurjistuneena silmiin. "Sul ei oo vittu munaa myöntää, et oot tehny jotai. Ei oo koskaa ollu! Aina sä vaa pakenet ja esität nii helvetin syytöntä! Vaik sä hyvin tiiät, et mä en noista mukeista oo vittu juonu! Enhä mä ehi ku jätkä paskoo niistä jokasen ennen ku ehin toista kertaa ees vilasee!!!" Rauskin ääni nousi lopussa, särähti jo kimeän puolelle. Raivon läpi se ei kuitenkaan edes kuulunut omiin korviin.

Zappis tuijotti takaisin silmät jäätävinä. Silmät siristyivät hitaasti, huuli nousi paljastamaan hampaat ja sitten kuului matala murina. Murina, joka ilmaisi, että vihdoin ja viimein jäävuori oli saatu raivostumaan. Joku toinen, joku viisaampi ja vähemmän itsetuhoinen, olisi paennut siinä vaiheessa. Lähtenyt lätkimään niin vitun kovaa, että Usain Bolt olisi jäänyt vauhdissa kakkoseksi. Rauski ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut pelännyt hypätä pää edellä asvalttiin, ei ollut pelännyt kohdata omien tekojensa seurauksia. Ainakaan silloin kun seuraukset olivatkin yhtäkkiä pelottavan sijaan innostavia.

Zappis puristi Rauskin nyrkkiä kädessään tiukemmin, antoi raivonsa kerääntyä, odotti räjähdystä. Rauski ehti tuijottaa kaksi sekuntia hiljaa ennen kuin miehen silmissä välähti ja Rauski löysi itsensä selkä seinää vasten runnottuna. Zappiksen kasvot työntyivät lähelle, häälyivät kymmenen sentin päässä ja miehen käsivarsi painoi rintaa. Rauski haukkasi happea ja tunsi samalla, kuinka miehen raivo meinasi tukahduttaa hänet.

"Mä en oo juonu niistä kupeista!" Zappis murisi, väläytti hampaitaan ja yritti selvästi tappaa katseellaan. "Mulla menee hermo siihe, et sä aina jaksat ruveta vääntää iha turhasta! Vittu ku sulle ei kelpaa mikää. Aina pitää vaa riidellä!" Oli Rauskin vuoro siristää silmiään. Raivo maistui suussa kuuman kitkerälle, polttavan kuumalle ja tuliselle. "Haista paska", Rauski kivahti ja nosti leukaansa jääräpäisesti. Tuijotti Zappista vakaasti silmiin, härnäsi jatkamaan, härnäsi _kostamaan._

Zappiksen toinen käsi syöksähti Rauskin kasvoille, haukkasi hiuksia ja repäisi sitten Rauskin pään taakse. Sitten kuumat huulet rysähtivät Rauskin huulia vasten. Rauskin koko kroppa jännittyi, kädet vääntyilivät kyljissä, kynnet raapivat seinää. Zappiksen suudelma oli silkkaa vihan kipinöittämää himoa, raakaa ja alkukantaista. Sormet kietoutuivat Rauskin hiuksiin, repivät, nykivät. Mutta jotenkin sen onnistui tuntua hyvältä, suorastaan kiihottavalta. 

Rauski vastasi siihen kaikkeen omalla raivollaan, nosti kätensä Zappiksen lanteille ja upotti samalla hampaansa toisen alahuuleen. Kohta suussa maistui veri, Zappis murahti ja Rauski työnsi miehen pois luotaan. 

Molemmat jäivät tuijottamaan toisiaan silmät tulta leimuten ja henkeään haukkoen. Rauski pyyhki leualle karanneen kuolavanan mielenosoituksellisesti kätensä selkämykseen, ihan kuin olisi vihannut Zappiksen makua huulillaan, ja seurasi samalla miehen reaktiota katseellaan. Raivokas liike sai miehen silmät tummumaan ja katseen jämähtämään sitten Rauskin huulille.

Koko vartalo tärisi ja kuumuus tuntui varpaissa asti. Rauski pystyi melkein näkemään kipinät, ja vittu aivan varmasti jopa salamat, heidän välillään väreilevässä ilmassa. Rinnassa nytkähti ja hetken päästä Rauski oli se, joka kuroi välimatkaa umpeen.

Rauski tarttui käsillään Zappiksen paidankaulukseen, puristi kankaan tiukasti nyrkkeihinsä ja vetäisi miehen pään alas. Sitten huulet rysähtivät uudestaan vastakkain, kielet kietoutuivat yhteen ja rinta painautui rintaa vasten. Viha kohtasi uudestaan halun räjähtävän voimakkaana.

Zappis tuntui kuitenkin pidättyneeltä, yritti pysyä paikoillaan, jännitti lihaksiaan. Ihan kuin olisi yrittänyt kieltää kaiken. _Kute vittu aina_ , Rauski ajatteli ja suuteli rajummin. Pakotti kielensä miehen suuhun ja sai lopulta vastaukseksi mieltä pyörryttävän äännähdyksen: syvän ja pehmeän, nautinnollisen. Varpaat käpertyivät välittömästi parkettia vasten ja mahassa muljahti.

Zappis repi lopulta Rauskin irti itsestään, tuijotti yhä vihaisena silmiin. Jää kuitenkin rakoili, paljasti altaan kuuman laavan. Rauski tiesi omissa silmissään palavan halun olevan ihan samanlaista - kuoren alta paljastuvaa kuumuutta - mutta muisti silti vihan haluaan paremmin. Oli yhä raivona siitä hemmetin kahvikupista. Zappis oli kuitenkin taas kerran heistä se, joka yritti laittaa itsensä takaisin kasaan, yritti hillitä tunteensa. Mikä sai Rauskin raivon kuohahtamaan. 

"Panisit useemmi", Rauski tokaisi ja nosti kulmaansa halveksuvasti. "Ehk sä et sit ois noi... _kylmä._ "

Paremmin Rauski ei olisi voinut saada Zappista pauloihinsa. Lattia katosi varpaiden alta ja huone teki voltin, kun Zappis kaappasi hänet lattialta ja viskasi olkapäälleen. Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa hölmistyneenä miehen keinuvaa persusta, kunnes aivot saivat tilanteesta kiinni ja Rauski alkoi huutaa: "Laske mut alas! Kuuliks sä, vittu!"

Zappis ei sanonut mitään, lähti vain harppomaan makkaria kohti. Rauski yritti heiluttaa käsiään, huitoa nyrkeillään, takoa miehen selkää ja potkia ympäriinsä. Yritti osua kyynärpäähän tai mahaan tai kasvoihin. Mihin tahansa, mikä olisi saanut miehen pudottamaan hänet ja päästämään pakoon. Sydän tykytti kylkiluita vasten kuin klaustrofobinen hullu, joka yritti murtautua vaikka seinästä läpi, kunhan vain pääsisi piinastaan. Kasvoja kuumotti kun veri pakkautui päähän tai niin Rauski ainakin luuli, sillä hän ei suostunut myöntämään punan johtuvan jostain aivan muusta. 

Sitten yhtäkkiä Rauski lensi ilman halki, laskeutui selälleen patjalle niin, että patja keinahti ja kuuli oven kolahtavan kiinni. Zappis tuijotti häntä koko ajan silmiin, vangitsi katseellaan hänet patjaan ja käveli samalla lähemmäs. T-paita lensi päältä yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä ja sitten Rauski jo tuijottikin sinisiä silmiä vain muutaman sentin päästä. "No pannaa vittu sitten", Zappis murisi. Ääni värähteli Rauskin läpi ja silmät suurenivat kun sanat tavoittivat ymmärryksen. "Sitähä sä toivoit."

Zappiksen kädet repivät hupparin pois ja alkoivat sitten hilata t-paidan helmaa ylöspäin. Sormet hipaisivat ensin vatsaa ja sitten kylkiluita yksi kerrallaan, rintaa ja lopuksi solisluita. Zappiksen kädet tärisivät, rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi ja Rauski pelkäsi kankaan pettävän millä hetkellä hyvänsä, niin rajuin ottein mies sitä käsitteli. 

Ja aivan kuin Zappis ei olisi voinut saada tarpeekseen paljaasta ihosta - _Rauskin_ ihosta - hän tarttui seuraavaksi farkkuihin, repi napit auki ja vetskarin alas. Mies tuijotti Rauskia koko ajan silmiin, näytti hurjalta ja itsevarmalta, jopa pelottavalta. Katseessa oli haastetta, raivoisaa alistamista ja vaaraa. Vaaraa, joka veti Rauskia puoleensa kuin planeetan magneettikenttä ympärillä kiertäviä asteroideja. 

Farkut rojahtivat lattialle laidan yli, tömähtivät parketille. Sitten lanteet painautuivat yhteen, sähkövirta kulki kropan läpi ja Rauski vaikeroi. Vaikerrus kuulosti sähähdykseltä, vihan terävöittämältä. Huohottava hengitys kuului korvan vierestä kun kuumat huulet janosivat lämmintä ihoa ja hampaat pureutuivat lihaan. Rauskin kynnet upposivat Zappiksen olkapäihin, jättivät jälkeensä punaisia merkkejä, jotka aivan varmasti näkyisivät vielä aamullakin. 

Zappiksen hampaat siirtyivät alemmas, näykkivät ja purivat mistä vain, minne ylsivät. Ja iskivät lopulta pisteeseen, joka sai halun roihahtamaan, kipinät sinkoilemaan ja Rauskin keräämään voimansa kiepauttaakseen Zappiksen päältään. Vastatakseen haasteeseen. 

Zappis tömähti patjoja vasten, ja Rauski vangitsi tämän paikoilleen käymällä hajareisin miehen päälle istumaan. Tuijotti tummenneisiin silmiin koko kroppa silkkaa himottavaa raivoa tihkuen. "Mua sä et pane", Rauski murisi ja painoi samalla kämmenensä Zappiksen rinnalle. Piteli miestä paikoillaan kun Zappis yritti pakoon, yritti päästä uudestaan niskan päälle. Rauski virnisti tyytyväisesti, kun mies ei onnistunut.

"Vedä kätee", Zappis kähisi ja asettautui vihdoin aloilleen. Silmät kylmenivät pakkasen puolelle ja saivat väreet juoksemaan Rauskin selkää pitkin. Silti hän vain virnisti leveämmin. "Okei", Rauski vastasi liioitellun huolettomasti. "Iteltäni? Vai sulta?" Zappiksen katseen varmuus alkoi välittömästi horjua, - se ei voinut ymmärtää, mihin oli itsensä oikein mennyt sotkemaan - mutta Rauski ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta. 

Hän tarttui Zappiksen farkkujen vyötärönauhaan, livautti napin auki ja työnsi sitten housuja alemmas. Zappiksen katse muuttui varoittavaksi ja mies oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, ennen kuin Rauski sujautti kätensä boksereihin ja tunsi kädessään jotain lämmintä. Zappiksen ilmiselvästi vihaiseksi tarkoitettu tokaisu muuttui sekunnissa yllättyneeksi voihkaisuksi. Rauski nuolaisi hitaasti huuliaan kun miehen selkä kaartui ja silmät muljahtivat kuopissaan.

Zappiksen hengitys kiihtyi, muuttui nopeaksi huohotukseksi, kun Rauski alkoi pumpata jätkään lisää kierroksia. Rauski nautti siitä, miten sai Zappiksen hillityn ulkokuoren pettämään, posket punehtumaan ja vartalon vääntyilemään. Miehen kädet haroivat epätoivoisesti peitteitä, puristuivat lopulta kankaan ympärille ja tyynyihin, yrittivät estää maailmaa katoamasta. Ja ne äänet. Hyvä luoja. Rauski sulki silmänsä nauttiakseen miehen hengästyneistä vaikerruksista, jotka tuntuivat sykähdyksiltä myös omassa kropassa. 

Riidat oli paljon hauskempaa käydä loppuun makkarissa toisen vartaloon pureutumalla kuin ovia paukuttelemalla. Koska vaikka viha ja halu olivatkin vaarallinen yhdistelmä, - joka heidän kahden tapauksessa yleensä räjähti kasvoille - tuntui se silti paremmalta. Jäljelle jäivät vain puremajäljet ja särkevät paikat, himoitsevan kuumia katseita ja muisto toisen äänestä. Vihaa oli helppo pitää yllä, koska se sekoittui himon kanssa niin saumattomasti, että oli vaikeaa sanoa kumpi oli kumpaa. 

Luomien välistä näkyi Zappiksen nautinnosta tyhjä ilme ja Rauski hymyili. Sitten hän tukahdutti yhden niistä vaikerruksen ja parahduksen sekaisista äänistä rajulla suudelmalla. Repi hampaillaan uudestaan auki äskeisen haavan, maistoi miehen veren ja kuuman hengityksen suussaan. Tupakkaa ja viiniä ja raivoa. Niiden maku pisti pään sekaisin pahemmin kuin yhdetkään perskännit. Saivat suuntavaiston rullaamaan rulettia, eikä kohta enää tiennyt, missä oli maa ja missä taivas. Eikä Zappiksen taitava kieli auttanut asiaa yhtään.

Zappiksen itsehillintä petti, mies karjaisi tukahtuneesti Rauskin suuhun ja sitten maailma heitti voltin. Kasvot painautuivat vasten tyynyjä kun käsi painoi raivoisalla voimalla takaraivosta. Suuhun tulviva ilma oli kuumaa ja tukahtunutta, maistui kankaalle ja hielle ja Zappikselle. Rauski sai kolme sekuntia aikaa räpytellä silmiään tyhmänä, ennen kuin tunsi kämmenen lanteillaan ja sitten sisintä raastoi hurja kivun ja nautinnon aalto. 

Huulilta karkasi itkun sekainen parkaisu, joka kuitenkin hukkui tyynyihin. Sitten Rauski tunsi lämpimän rinnan selkäänsä vasten, käsi liukui pitkin hänen kylkeään koskien ahnaasti kaikkea, mitä pystyi ja sitten huulet hipaisivat korvaa. "Mä laitan sut huutamaa", pehmeä ääni murisi hänen korvaansa. "Enkä mä lopeta ennen ku noille naapureille on tullu selväks, mikä mun nimi on." Sanat saivat alavartalossa aikaan kuuman sykäyksen ja Rauskin päässä heitti. _Helvetin Zappis._

Rauski avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain takaisin - pahentaakseen taas asioita jollain erittäin kekseliäällä ja piikikkäällä kommentilla - mutta ei saanut mitään ulos. Sen sijaan hän tunsi kynsien uppoavan lantionsa luihin ja sitten uusi kuuma aalto syöksähti vartalon läpi. Henki salpautui, mutta karkasi lopulta purkautuen ulos huutona. Ääni säröili, särkyi lopussa ja muuttui huohotukseksi. Silmissä säkenöi ja Rauski tajusi hämärästi puristavansa nyrkeissään sängynpäädyn puuta.

Koko vartalo tärisi Zappiksen ajaessa hänen kehoaan loppuun. Ja tottakai mies sai haluamansa: Rauski alkoi jossain vaiheessa kiljua miehen nimeä, hokea sitä kuin jotain mantraa, pitääkseen itsensä edes jollain tapaa järjissään ja tässä maailmassa. Miehen kädet vaeltelivat lanteilta selkää pitkin niskaan ja leualle, sieltä rinnalle ja vatsalle. Ja taas takaisin. Huulet kulkivat perässä, jättivät jälkeensä kihelmöiviä, kuumia pisteitä ja saivat Rauskin janoamaan lisää.

Vasta montaa tuntia myöhemmin Zappis suostui lopettamaan, _kuuden helvetin kierroksen jälkeen_ , ja Rauski lysähti henkeään haukkoen sängylle. Jalat jatkoivat tärisemistään uupumuksesta ja rintaa pakahdutti tyhjä tunne. Ihan kuin olisi vuodattanut koko sydämensä ja kaikki tunteensa ulos yhdellä kerralla. Ja helvetti _nauttinut_ siitä. 

Rauski kierähti selälleen ja kohtasi Zappiksen siniset silmät. Kuola valui Rauskin poskille, silmäkulmat olivat märät kyynelistä ja hiukset liimautuivat hikisinä otsalle. Silti hän hymyili ja nosti toisen tärisevistä käsistään Zappiksen poskelle. Silmien jäinen väri oli entisellään, mutta katse ei ollut kylmä. Sen sijaan siinä oli yhä häivähdys halua ja lisäksi lämmintä hellyyttä. Vetovoimaa. Välittämistä. Peukalo silitti hellästi kuumaa ihoa ja sormet luiskahtivat sitten miehen sotkuisiin hiuksiin. Rauski hymyili heikosti hieroessaan hiuksia sormiensa välissä.

"Anteeks", Zappis mumisi hiljaisuuteen ja nojasi käsivarsiinsa. Toinen käsi silitti hellästi Rauskin olkapäätä, ja silmät tutkivat jotenkin pelokkaina ympäri kehoa ilmestyneitä mustelmia ja hampaanjälkiä. Rauski pudisti heikosti päätään. "Älä pyydä", hän kuiskasi ja nousi kyynärpäidensä varaan, toi kasvonsa lähemmäs Zappista. Pakotti jätkän taas katsomaan itseään silmiin. Hän piti miehestä tulisena ja raivokkaana, varsinkin sängyssä. Ei sillä ollut mitään syytä pyytää anteeksi. _Ymmärrä se._

Koska Zappis oli ollut se, joka oli vetänyt Rauskin pois reunalta. Ilmestynyt kostean pimeyden läpi sillalle ja tarttunut häntä vyötäisiltä. Repinyt hänet kaiteen yli ja pidellyt sylissään niin kauan, että Rauski oli lopulta suostunut puhumaan. Istunut hänen kanssaan vesilätäkössä kylmällä asvaltilla, selkä sillan kaidetta vasten ja kuunnellut Rauskin itkua. Hokenut uudestaan ja uudestaan, miten kaikki olisi taas hyvin. Miten Rauski löytäisi jonkun uuden, joka korjaisi hänet.

Raahannut hänet sitten kotiin, lämpimään sänkyyn ja kömpinyt viereen. Kietonut käsivartensa Rauskin ympärille ja yrittänyt kaikkensa, jotta palaset pysyisivät kasassa, jotta Rauski ei murtuisi täysin. Pakottanut Rauskin jatkamaan hengittämistä, _elämistä_ , ihan vain sen takia, että hänellä oli yhä ihmisiä, jotka helvetti _välittivät_ hänestä.

Ja Zappis oli ollut se, joka oli jollain ihmeen keinolla saanut Rauskin taas tuntemaan. Tökkinyt oikeista kohdista, ärsyttänyt, käynyt hermoille. Oli suututtanut Rauskin useaan otteeseen tahallaan, jotta oli saanut tähän edes jotain eloa. Jossain vaiheessa Rauski oli ymmärtänyt kaivanneensa sitä; Tapaa, jolla purkaa vihansa. Koska kaiken sen turtumuksen, väsymyksen, hyväksikäytön ja pettymyksen jälkeen, kun ne kaikki oli otettu pois, hän oli ollut vain ja ainoastaan vihainen. 

Joten Rauski oli saanut vapaasti purkaa raivonsa Zappikseen. Kunnes jossain vaiheessa pelkkä toiseen ihan kaikessa ja koko ajan turvautuminen ei ollut enää ollut ihan niin... No, sitä, miltä se kuulosti. Rauski oli tajunnut pitävänsä Zappista jonain muunakin kuin ystävänä. Välittänyt tästä ihan eri tavalla kuin kenestäkään muusta. Eikä Zappis tietenkään ollut kieltänyt tuntevansa samoin, ei ollut pystynyt pitämään näppejään erossa, ei ollut pystynyt olemaan haluamatta parantaa Rauskin haavoja. Ja sitten kaikki oli vain _tapahtunut._

Rauski kiepautti yhden miehen hiussuortuvista etusormensa ympärille ja ajatteli sitä, miten kauan siitä kaikesta oli. Miten pitkälle hän oli Zappiksen ansiosta päässyt. "Sä et saa hylätä mua", Rauski kuiskasi ja vangitsi taas Zappiksen katseen omallaan. Tuijotti jäisiin syvyyksiin. Zappis hymähti huvittuneesti ja vastasi: "En ikinä."

Sitten se mies suuteli Rauskia. Ja tällä kertaa suudelma oli pehmeä, siitä puuttuivat kielet ja hampaat, kaikki ne kipinät. Se oli yksinkertaisesti vain lämmin, mutta sai silti Rauskin varpaat kipristymään. Sormet takertuivat uudestaan Zappiksen niskavilloihin ja Zappiksen sormet siirtyivät Rauskin leualle. Rauski maistoi uudestaan tutun tupakan huulillaan ja tunsi ihon kuumuuden vain senttien päässä omastaan. Ja sitten lanteet liikkuivat itsestään, pompahtivat ylös patjasta ja hieraisivat Zappiksen lanteita. Kipinä löytyi uudestaan ja kohta Rauski oli valmis ottamaan sen seitsemännen kierroksen.

Suudelma päättyi kuumaan huohotukseen ja halusta tyhjiin katseisiin. Rauskin syke oli hypännyt pilviin ja hän tiesi, mitä Zappiksen päässä liikkui. Mitä miehen teki mieli hänelle sanoa, minkä kuulemista Rauski oli vältellyt siitä asti kun oli tajunnut miehen tunteet. _Mä rakastan sua._ Koska Rauski ei ollut valmis kuulemaan sanaakaan rakkaudesta. Oman rakkauden särkyminen oli yhä liian hyvässä muistissa. Eikä hän tiennyt oliko hän valmis antamaan jollekulle muulle sydäntään. Ainakaan vielä. 

"Mä oon sun", Rauski mumisi siis sen sijaan. Zappis hymyili. "Mä en oo koskaa mitää muuta halunnukkaa", mies kuiskasi vastaukseksi, sieppasi sitten kiinni Rauskin vyötäröstä ja kiepautti tämän päälleen. Rauski kiljahti ja alkoi sitten nauraa aidon onnellisena.

_Miten parantaa särjetty sydän, niinkö? Vihalla. Koska se on nii helvetin paljo turvallisempaa ku rakkaus ja nii lähellä, et sä et voi unohtaa kumpaakaa tai erottaa niitä toisistaa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toivottavasti nautitte ;) Itse nautin tämän kirjoittamisesta, uskokaa tai älkää... Mutta aina tuntuu siltä, kuin olisin pilannut tämän kohtauksen X'D Kirjoittakaa joku pliis tää mulle paremmin. Mutta nyt on kaikki jätkät käyty läpi. Valmistautukaa viikonloppuun~


	6. Lauantai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Yksin ~ {Rauski} ~** _
> 
> Ja sitten kun tulee se yksi ainoa päivä, jolloin kaikki jättävät yksin niin silloin... Silloin kaipaisi seuraa kaikkein eniten.  
> Ikävän makuinen räpellys yksinäisyydestä, kaipauksesta ja tunteista.
> 
> Musiikiksi: ["All the pain of yesterday."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZGbEmNRcIE)
> 
> _Oikea ikävä • Kyyneliä • Teistä kaikista_

"Tämä on vastaaja. Jättäkää viestinne äänimerkin jälkeen." Puhelin lensi kädestä sohvalle, ennen kuin se helvetin _piiip_ ehti kuulua, ehti jäädä kaikumaan korvien väliin. Kapula pomppi istuimella, teki voltin ja luiskahti sitten sohvatyynyn ja käsinojan väliin. 

_Vitun Fisu_ , Rauski manasi, nojasi kyynärpäät sohvan selkänojaan ja leuan kämmeniin. Jätkä oli ollut hänen viimeinen oljenkortensa piristämään harmittavan yksinäiseksi muuttunutta lauantaita. Ei se tietenkään ollut vastannut. Kukaan ei ollut, joten miksipä sekään. Kaikki olivat vain hylänneet hänet ja lähteneet lätkimään. Keksineet parempaa tekemistä. _Antaa painua sitte. Jättäkää mut vaa!_ Rauski karjui mielessään, puri hampaat yhteen ja potkaisi raivoissaan polvellaan sohvaa. 

Aamulla, kun hän oli herännyt, Zappis oli ollut poissa. Ei taaskaan ollut tullut sitä täydellistä aamua, jolloin he olisivat vain voineet olla. Olla ja nauttia toistensa seurasta, tuijotella silmiin ja antaa käsien vaellella. Nauttia viime yön häivähdyksestä, lämmöstä, laiskoista suudelmista ja hitaasti eteenpäin rullaavasta ajasta. Edes yhden kerran. Mutta ei.

Zappis oli joutunut lähtemään töihin. _Lauantaina._ Ja vittu niin aikaisin aamulla, että Rauski ei ollut edes huomannut. Siksi aamu oli tuntunut niin tyhjältä. Ihan kuin olisi herännyt aivan toisesta ulottuvuudesta, oikeasta maailmasta unen jälkeen ja hitaasti tajunnut tapahtuneen vain uneksi. Vaikka ei se ollutkaan ollut. Siitä olivat muistuttaneet sormista ja hampaista jääneet mustelmat, jotka olivat kertoneet, että Zappis oli ollut 

_täällä_  
ja  
 _täällä._

Rauski huokaisi, upotti kasvot käsiinsä ja sormet hiuksiinsa. Nyhti etuhiuksia sormillaan, koitti saada ajatuksensa rullaamaan eteenpäin ja sydämen luopumaan siitä koko vartaloa tärisyttävästä jyskeestä. Mutta Zappista oli niin hemmetinmoinen ikävä, että rintaa pisteli. Se jätkä oli hänelle tukipilari, jonka voimalla pysyi pystyssä, jaksoi kompastella eteenpäin. Ja kun mies katosi, hävisi hänen läheisyydestään, hänen näköpiiristään, maa alkoi vavahdella. Uhkasi kaataa hänet, uhkasi liukua alta ja heittää taas siihen pimeyteen, josta oli kerran jo työllä ja tuskalla noustu.

_Mä tarviin sua. Sä oot ainoo, jota mä en onnistu satuttamaa. Ainoo, joka kestää tän kaiken mun kanssa. Pliis_ , Rauski ajatteli ja tuijotti sohvan päällistä. Silmät sumenivat kyynelistä ja tummansininen kangas väreili. Ja sitten ajatukset hänen onnekseen rullasivat eteenpäin.

Keimo taas ei ollut ollut kotona. Rauski oli mennyt käymään, mutta kukaan ei ollut avannut ovea. Kun hän oli soittanut, veli oli kuulostanut väsyneeltä ja jotenkin omituiselta. Kertonut olevansa kiireinen. Ihan kuin se jätkä olisi koskaan muuta tehnyt kuin huolehtinut muista ja ollut ärsyttävä. Hyppinyt hänen silmilleen.

Mutta tänään Rauski olisi ottanut veljensäkin mieluummin kuin yksinäisyyden. Hän tiesi kyllä, miten paljon Keimo jaksoi välittää hänestä. Ja syyttää itseään kaikesta siitä, mitä ei ollut pystynyt estämään. Ihan kuin kukaan olisi voinut sitä estää. Rauskia ei ollut koskaan estänyt yhtään mikään. Ei tekemästä virheitä, ei rakastumasta, ei pilaamasta elämäänsä. Joten tottakai siitä sotku olisi tullut, vaikka Keimo ei olisikaan ollut keräämässä sirpaleita kasaan. 

Mutta oli hänellä silloinkin joskus tullut ikävä veljeään. Silloin kun hän oli kerännyt itseään ojan pohjalta niinä kylminä iltoina. Silloin kun Miken katse oli ollut vihasta tumma, syytöksestä pohjaton. Silloin kun Rauski oli tuntenut hukkuvansa. Ja nykyäänkin, oli hänellä veljeään ikävä. Ihan vain sen takia, että se jätkä oli hänen vertaan ja sukuaan. Sen takia, että hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut arvostaa veljensä olemassaoloa. 

Ja kun hän oli vihdoin tajunnut, että hänellä oli _veli_ \- sanan kaikissa merkityksissä ja olomuodoissa ja selitettävyyksissä - hän oli tajunnut tarvinneensa sitä. Keimo ei ollut ollut enää mikään pelkkä ärsyttävästi kylkeen liimautunut koiranpentu, joka kerjäsi koko ajan ja joka tuli sivuuttaa pelkällä käden heilautuksella. Ei, vaan oikeasti ihminen, ystävä, sukulainen, _koti_. Ja juuri kotia Rauski oli kaivannut. Juuri sitä kotia, jossa veli laittoi ruokaa, pörrötti hiuksia ja kertoi sitten rakastavansa häntä. 

_Vittu. Ilma Keimoo mä varmaa viäki oisin Miken porukassa. Raahustasin siinä paskassa eteenpäi ja luulisin olevani oikeesti siellä, missä kuuluuki_ , Rauski ajatteli ja hymyili pienesti. Keimolle hän olisi aina 'pikkuveli', jätkä, joka ei koskaan kasvanut aikuiseksi. Ja jonka perässä piti juosta, jotta pystyi olemaan varma siitä, että mitään vakavampaa ei tapahtunut. Mitään sellaista, mitä ei olisi laastarilla voinut korjata.

Ja Retris. Retris oli hänelle veli siinä missä Keimokin, vaikka heissä ei virrannutkaan sama veri. Retris oli hänen rikoskumppaninsa, kakkosmiehensä, vahti hänen selustaansa, kesti häntä päivästä toiseen. Oli näyttänyt hänelle, mitä oikea ystävyys merkitsi. Ja tietenkin sekin jätkä oli silkkaa kusipäisyyttään hylännyt hänet tällaisena päivänä. _Vittu, mikä jätkä._

Retris ja Proto olivat lähteneet johonkin tapahtumaan toiseen kaupunkiin. Tulisivat takaisin vasta sunnuntain puolella. Häipyneet ihan kunnolla, ja ehkä Rauskin olisi siksi pitänyt antaa se anteeksi, eihän hän nyt voinut kaikkien elämää rajoittaa, mutta silti. Olisivat nyt edes vaikka sanoneet hänelle jotain. Tai oli siitä saattanutkin olla puhe, ehkä... Mutta Rauski ei vain muistanut, saati halunnut muistaa. Koska silloin kun hän ei muistanut, hän saattoi syyttää Retristä. 

He kaksi olivat aina olleet kuin heidän porukkansa lapset, joita muut joutuivat kaitsemaan. Aiheuttaneet harmaita hiuksia kaikille, käyneet jokaisen hermoille. Jopa toistensa, vähän väliä. Ja silti Rauskilla ei ollut koskaan ollut elämässään yhtä hauskaa kuin silloin kun hän oli Retriksen kanssa. Silloin hän oli tasan sitä, mitä halusi. Yhtenä päivänä täysi kusipää ja seuraavana söpö kissanpentu. Pelkkää energiaa ja naurua ja tyhmiä vitsejä. Ja vaikka Retris yritti kuinka esittää, että oli aikuisempi, että ei oikeasti ollut yhtä lapsellinen, Rauski kyllä tiesi. He olivat molemmat henkisesti viisi: Ihan yhtä rasavillejä.

Ja parasta oli tuoda se Retriksestä esiin. Kuten silloin pari päivää sitten. Juosta ympäri kämppää, kuulla naurua ja tulla sitten kutitetuksi hengiltä. Nähdä synkkyyden sulavan miehen katseesta ja tuntea sitten itsensä jollain niin lapsellisella tavalla ylpeäksi itsestään, että rinta röyhistyi ja leuka kohosi. Rauskia nauratti, kun hän ajatteli Retristä niine vihreine silmineen ja ilkikurisine hymyineen. _Mul on ikävä sua, oikeesti. Mä kaipaan ystävää, jonka sust oon saanu. Ja ehk mä opin viä joskus luottamaanki suhu. Täysin._

Rauski siirtyi hitaasti istumaan sohvalle kun nauru katosi ja käpertyi sitten sen nurkkaan. Hän ei viitsinyt edes vaivautua etsimän puhelintaan sieltä tyynyjen välistä, ei siitä mitään hyötyä kuitenkaan olisi. Hän tuki leuan polviinsa ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Katse liukui puoliympyrän hyllyillä ja seinillä ja lattialla. Jättivät näkemättä CD-levyjen pinot, kirjat, tyhjät lasit ja lautaset sohvapöydällä, lattialle jääneen kahvikupin sirpaleen ja pimeän keittiön. Kädet käpertyivät hupparin hihoihin kun koko kehoa kylmäsi. Jossain mielen perukoilla pelko nosti päätään.

Luottamuksen mainitsemisesta siirryttiin välittömästi Protoon. Siihen ainoaan jätkään, johon Rauski luotti. Tai luotti _itseensä_ miehen läheisyydessä, luotti siihen, ettei voinut millään satuttaa tätä. Koska kaikille muille jätkille hän saattoi luvata liikaa ja antaa liian vähän, mutta Protolle hänellä ei ollut edes mitään annettavaa. Tai sitten jätkä otti väkisin sen, mitä halusi, eikä Rauskin siksi tarvinnut pelätä. 

Rauskin oli aina ollut vaikea pitää mitään muurejaan pystyssä Proton kanssa ollessaan. Ne haalean ruskeat silmät olivat tuntuneet poraavan reikiä ihoon, nähneet pään sisään, aistineet sen pimeyden, jota Rauski oli aina pelännyt. Ja jotenkin Rauskista oli aina tuntunut, että Proto tunnisti pimeyden, koska kantoi ihan samanlaista tyhjää koloa sisällään. Eikä Rauski siksi ollut osannut edes reagoida millään 'normaalilla tavalla' kun hän ja Proto olivat ensimmäisen kerran päätyneet pelaamaan pelejään. 

Silloin se kaikki oli tapahtunut sumussa. Keittiöön? _Ehdottomasti._ Pöydän päälle? _Miksipä ei._ Keskellä yötä, kolmen aikaan, molemmat humalassa ja Zappis ties missä? _Onneksi._ Ja siltikin kaikki oli kestänyt niissä Proton tarkasti valitsemissa rajoissa.

Kaikki heidän välillään oli aina ollut fyysistä. Eikä sillä koskaan ollut ollut Rauskin päässä mitään nimeä. He olivat ystäviä, kavereita, kumppaneita, kohtalotovereita, rikkinäisiä. Molemmat omalla tavallaan. Kumpikaan ei ollut kertonut toiselle mitään, yrittänyt vain antaa apuaan. Ja jollain ilveellä Proto oli onnistunut siinä, tehnyt Rauskista vähemmän säikyn, auttanut häntä avautumaan ja päästämään taas ihmisiä lähelle. Tasoittanut rosoisuudet reunoilta. 

_Mä ottasin sutki tänne mieluummi, kuuliks sä?_ Rauski ajatteli ja puristi hupparin kangasta tiukemmin nyrkkeihinsä. Mielikuva keskiviikosta välähti mielessä; kuumasta hengityksestä ja kosketuksesta ja kiihkosta ja -. _Loppu toi. Proto on mun kaveri, meiän pitäs oikeesti lopettaa. Mut vitun pervo, se ei koskaa osaa. Se vaa kietoo mun mieltä uusille solmuille. Ja onnistuu silti jotenki auttamaa. Vittu._

Ja viimeisenä oli ollut Fisu. Rauski oli epäröinyt pitkään, soittaisiko vai eikö soittaisi ja jos soittaisi, niin mitä sanoisi. Hänen onnekseen, ja harmikseen, mies ei ollut vastannut. Ei tietenkään. Mitä olisi ollut neljä ilman viidettä? 

Fisu oli hänelle aivan liikaa, liikaa hänen itsehillinnälleen ja sietokyvylleen. Hänen akilleen kantapäänsä. Mutta samalla mies oli jotain ihan muuta. Täysin puhdas ja aito, ei häivääkään pimeyttä, ei häivääkään surua tai synkkyyttä. Rauskille valo tunnelin päässä. Jotain, mitä suojella. Ja vaikka Fisu ei tiennyt hänen menneisyydestään mitään, - koska miehellä ei ollut mitään syytä tietää, eikä Rauski halunnut antaa taakkaansa tälle kannettavaksi - se ymmärsi häntä jotenkin paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Lipsahti lähelle, vaikkei olisikaan saanut. 

Ja sitä Rauski ei koskaan ollut voinut käsittää. Miksi Fisu oli suostunut jäämään hänen rinnalleen? Jätkällä olisi ollut mahdollisuudet vaikka mihin. Se olisi oikeasti voinut löytää jonkun muun ja kantaa sille onnekkaalle kaiken rakkautensa ja omaisuutensa. Ei Fisun oikeasti olisi tarvinnut edes vilkaista Rauskia. Ja silti, _silti_ , se jätkä oli valinnut hänet kaikkien joukosta, piti häntä sen arvoisena. Eikä saanut mitään vastalahjaksi. Koska Rauskilla ei ollut mitään, mitä antaa. 

Fisu taas antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden kerrankin leikkiä normaalia. Huoletonta, itsevarmaa, rohkeaa, leikkisää. Kaikkea, mitä hän olisi halunnut olla. Hän tiesi kiusaavansa sillä vilpittömyydellä miestä, tökki tahallaan muurahaispesää. Mutta mitäpä hän sille mahtoi, edesvastuuton kun oli.

_Mä en osaa rakastaa sua, enkä mä uskalla avautua sulle, enkä mä voi olla mitää muuta ku ystävä. Mut mä tarviin sua, enemmän ku uskallan myöntää_ , Rauski mietti ja vaikeroi hiljaa. Hän olisi voinut ottaa Fisun takia riskin. Joskus olisi tehnyt mieli ottaa se ratkaiseva askel, joskus ajatteli, että ei ollut mitään menetettävää. _Mut siin on niin helvetin paljon menetettävää. Ei sulle, mut mulle. Joten ei, mul on vaa ikävä sua. Sillon ku oon yksin._

_Enkä mä vois ikinä huijata itteeni. Kusettaa omia tunteitani. Mä en vois tehä sitä sulle, enkä ittelleni. Joten parempi pitää vähä etäisyyttä, jättää leikit leikkimättä. Iha vaa molempien takia._ Rauskilla kun ei ollut tapana pelata mitään pelejä. Eikä hän Fisun kohdalla todellakaan halunnut aloittaa, vaikka mies olisi osaltaan ansainnut tunteilleen jonkinlaista vastakaikua. Mutta ei väkisin. Ei teeskennellysti. _Aidosti._ Ja siihen Rauski ei pystynyt, koska hän tiesi jo kuuluvansa toisaalle.

Kyynel tipahti poskelta hupparin kankaalle, jätti mustaan kankaaseen entistä tummemman jäljen. Rauski veti polvet rintaan, niin lähelle kuin pystyi ja hautasi kasvot polviin. Luomien sisäpinnat olivat mustat, mustaakin mustemmat. Niissä tanssi punaisia ja valkoisia kuvioita, jotka väreilivät levottomasti ylös ja alas. Niitä ei voinut seurata katseella, ne karkasivat, juoksivat edeltä. Ja se sai aikaan huimauksen, joka pakotti Rauskin lopulta avaamaan silmät uudestaan.

Mikään ei ollut muuttunut sillä välin. Kämppä oli yhä tyhjä, yhä pimeä, koska hän ei ollut jaksanut edes sytyttää valoja. Ja hänellä oli edelleen ikävä, hän kaipasi jotakuta lähelleen, jotakuta kertomaan, että hän oli yhä siellä, ettei hän ollut vain kadonnut. Ettei häntä oltu vain unohdettu. Koska sitä hän pelkäsi: Että kaikki vain alkaisivat katsoa hänen lävitseen ja hän tajuaisi, ettei häntä enää ollut. Ja että kukaan ei edes kaivannut häntä, että hänet oli ollut helppo pyyhkiä pois tästä maailmasta. 

Rauski alkoi vapista ja käänsi hitaasti päätään. Täysin avointen kaihdinten takaa näkyi tumma yötaivas ja tähdet. Niissä oli jotain lohdullisen loputonta. Ne lievittivät ahdistusta kun neljä seinää tuntuivat olevan liian vähän. Ihan kuin yksin ollessa tilaa olisi ollut vähemmän. Tai sitten sitä oli liikaa ja se olisi pitänyt täyttää jollakin, mutta koska mitään ei ollut, taivas oli tarpeeksi loputon jättämään kaiken sen alleen. 

Tai sitten se ei ollut mitään yhtä runollista ja Rauski oli vain yksin ja tuijotti tylsistyneenä tähtiä, koska mitään muutakaan ei ollut. 

Jokin napsahti yllättäen ja sai Rauskin säpsähtämään. Sydän pomppasi kurkkuun ja katse kääntyi vauhkona ovelle. Hetken aikaa hän vain odotti. Vartalo jännittyneenä, joko valmiina säntäämään pakoon tai tulijan syliin. Kynnet raapivat kangasta, vapisivat, puristuivat nyrkkiin viltin villaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Kun mitään ei tapahtunut, kun kukaan ei tullut, Rauski veti viltin hitaasti syliinsä.

Hänen oli kylmä. Vilu tuntui hiipivän hitaasti sisältä ulospäin ja kerääntyi lopulta sormiin ja varpaisiin. Muutti ne tunnottomiksi. Rauski kääri hitaasti viltin ympärilleen ja liukui alas sohvalta. Pehmeä nukkamatto otti vastaan. Varpaat työntyivät pöydän alle piiloon, sormet viltin taitoksiin. Lattialla istuessa tunsi itsensä entistä pienemmäksi, vähäpätöisemmäksi. Koska mitä ylipäätään maailma teki hänellä? Mihin häntä tarvittiin?

_Mä oon aina yksin sillo ku en haluis olla. Eikä mulla oo sillo ees mitää paikkaa minne mennä ja... Mä en jaksa tätä. Mä en jaksa paeta mun omaa mieltäni._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siinä oli tarpeeksi masentavaa osaa lauantaille. Mutta itselle lauantai on aina ollut jotenkin se päivä, jolloin ajatukset vaeltavat suuntaan tai toiseen. Ja se toinen suunta on ikävä, toinen sitten ehkä se bilefiilis. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte tästäkin ^^
> 
> _Omistettu koko omalle kaveriporukalleni, jotka eivät anna mun jäädä yksin_ ♥


	7. Sunnuntai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**~ Yhdessä ~ {Rauski / kaikki} ~** _
> 
> Rauski herää aamulla siihen, että koko porukka on kasassa. Jotain outoa on meneillään. Tai ei ehkä sittenkään.  
>  Liian omituinen räpellys porukasta, sekoilusta ja synttäreistä.
> 
> Musiikiksi: [Tsunami ^w^ ♥](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EWbonj7f18)
> 
> _Yhteinen juttu • Halauksia • Meistä yhdessä_

"Vieläks se nukkuu? Heräis jo!"

"Älä huudä, vitun urpo!"

"Ent jos sille on käyny jotai?"

"Antakaa mä herätän sen."

"Nyt vittu! Kaikki lentää tost ovest pihalle kohta, nopeemmi ku ehitte -!"

"Mmmh?" Rauski mumisi ja hieroi silmiään. Supiseva keskustelu, tai ennemminkin kinaaminen, taukosi samantien. Hitaasti luomet väreilivät auki ja palauttivat mielen todellisuuteen. Vastaan tuijotti viisi paria erilaisia silmiä, kasvot mikä mihinkin ilmeeseen jääneenä. Aurinko tunkeutui huoneeseen kaihdinten raoista ja poltti silmissä. 

Rauski haukotteli leveästi ja tuijotti samalla muita jätkiä kiinnostuneesti. Asetelma oli jotenkin eriskummallinen kun kaikki olivat jämähtäneet paikoilleen kesken toiminnan: 

Zappis istui sängyn laidalla hänen oikealla puolellaan, lähimpänä häntä. Miehen sormet olivat kiertyneet peiton kulman ympärille ja ne nykivät ja vääntyilivät hermostuneesti. Ilme oli jotain ärtymyksen ja huolen väliltä, ja se mulkoili yhä muita jätkiä vihaisesti olkansa yli.

Retris kurotteli Zappiksen takaa Rauskia kohti ja virnisti, kun huomasi Rauskin katseen. Rauski hymyili unisesti takaisin. Retriksen hiukset olivat sotkussa, ihan kuin tämä olisi juuri tapellut jonkun kanssa, kädet nojasivat patjaan ja Rauskin rintaan ja pyyhkäisivät sitten nopeasti tämän hiuksia.

Proto istui risti-istunnassa sängyn päädyssä ja katseli kynsiään viattoman näköisenä. Peitto oli kuitenkin jostain omituisesta syystä hilautunut Rauskin jalkojen päältä polviin asti, eikä se voinut olla sattumaa. Mies nosti nopeasti katseensa tajutessaan Rauskin tuijottavan ja nykäisi toista suupieltään viekkaaseen hymyyn. Rauski pyöräytti tälle silmiään. Varpaat olivat loukussa jossain Proton jalkojen alla ja kun niitä kipristeli, Proton silmiin syttyi outo pilke, joka enteili pahaa. Onneksi he eivät olleet kaksin.

Keimo nojasi käsillään sängyn päätyyn ja näytti huolestuneelta. Sormet rummuttivat puuta epämääräiseen tahtiin. Silmät olivat suuret ja katse pomppi edestakaisin Rauskin kasvoilla, koittaen löytää jotain olemattomia merkkejä. Leuka oli kireä ja Rauski pystyi sängylle asti näkemään veljen yhteen purrut hampaat. Se oli varmaan juuri ollut sihahtamaisillaan jotain myrkyllistä, tai siltä se ilme ainakin osiksi näytti.

Fisu istui sängynlaidalla Rauskin toisella puolella ja miehen katseessa oli lämpöä, näytti kaikista jätkistä rauhallisimmalta. Miehen kädet olivat tämän sylissä, mutta toinen kohosi haromaan hiukset silmiltä. Toinen jalka naputti lattiaa ja rintamasuunta oli yhä kääntyneenä Protoa kohti, mitä se sitten merkitsikään.

"Onks tääl jotai meneillää?" Rauski kysyi sanojaan venytellen ja nousi hitaasti istumaan. Sekä Zappis että Fisu antoivat tilaa samalla kun punastuivat korviaan myöten. Retris vain virnuili anteeksi pyytävän näköisenä ja raapi päätään. Keimo muljautti silmiään ja näytti aivan siltä, että hänet oli juuri palkattu lapsilaumaa vahtimaan ja kakarat olivat päättäneet leikkiä sormiväreillä. Se varmaan mietti jo, sisäisesti kiehuen, että kuinka helvetin suuri siivo siitä oikein tulisi. Proto oli ainut, joka ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan. Se näytti olevan elementissään kun muut loivat siihen turhautuneita katseita ja tuhahtelivat. 

Rauski kohotti kulmiaan. "No? Kertokaa", hän tivasi ja käänteli päätään puolelta toiselle. Retris vilkaisi nopeasti muita jätkiä ja loi sitten Rauskiin ilkikurisen katseen. "Pue päälles ja tuu olkkarii, nii näät", Retris vastasi arvoituksellisesti ja alkoi sitten repiä muita jätkiä mukaansa. Se kaappasi Protoa käsivarresta kiinni ja Keimoa paidan kauluksesta ja lähti sitten taluttamaan heitä ulos huoneesta. Fisu huokaisi, hymyili pienesti ja lähti perään.

Zappis nousi hitaasti seisomaan, mutta ei lähtenyt ovea kohti. Rauski katsahti miestä hermostuneesti ja tiesi jo odottaa jotain saarnaa. "Älä enää ikinä", mies murisi hampaidensa välistä ja mulkoili Rauskia jäätävillä silmillään, "tee mitää tollasta, okei? Mä luulin, et jotai oli käyny ku löysin sut. Miks vitussa sä nukuit olkkarin lattialla?!" Rauski nielaisi ja raotti hiukan huuliaan, yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Kun vielä pitkänkin ajan päästä tulos oli pelkkä nolla, hän päätyi sanomaan: "Mä oon kunnossa. Älä mieti sitä enää." Zappis siristi hänelle silmiään ja näytti siltä, ettei todellakaan antaisi asian olla, mutta lähti kuitenkin. Ovi pamahti hiukan sulkeutuessaan miehen perässä. 

Rauskin uteliaisuus oli kuitenkin herännyt, eikä hän jaksanut huolestua Zappiksesta sen enempää. Mies antaisi hänelle anteeksi, koska mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Tyytyisi siihen, että ei saanut mitään selitystä. Ja Rauski voisi rauhassa unohtaa yksinäisen iltansa. 

Hän veti kiireessä vaatekaapista päälleen ensimmäiset käteen osuvat vaatteet. Toinen sukka oli kadoksissa, ja Rauski etsi sitä monta minuuttia vaatekaapista ja lokeroista ja sängyn alta. Lopulta se pirulainen löytyi joidenkin housujen lahkeesta juuri oikeaan aikaan: silloin kun Rauskilta oli jo menossa hermot ja hän oli alkanut kihistä kiukusta. Hän pomppi yhdellä jalalla laittaessaan sukkia jalkaan, yrittäen samalla päästä lähemmäs ovea, ja porhalsi sitten olkkariin silmät innosta kiiltäen. Hän halusi tietää, mitä oikein oli meneillään.

Hän ei ehtinyt kuin kerran vilkaista olkkarin sohvan suuntaan, ennen kuin hänen syliinsä ryntäsi parisataa kiloa raavasta miestä. Joku pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan, olkapäitä tönittiin ja tuupittiin, läpäytettiin toverillisesti. Eilinen yksinäisyys tuntui kaukaiselta, kun yhtäkkiä lähelle tunki ihmisiä aivan koko elämän tarpeiksi. 

Kaulassa roikkuva punatukka osoittautui nopeasti Retrikseksi ja muut kädet vyötäröllä ja olkapäillä Keimoksi ja Fisuksi. Proto ja Zappis tyytyivät seisomaan vieressä, kosketusetäisyydellä, ja virnuilemaan hömelösti. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää!" Retris kailotti ja hymyili villisti vain parin sentin päässä Rauskin nenästä. Rauski tuijotti tätä hetken aikaa pöllämystyneenä - _Mitä hittoa toi yks just oikee sano?_ \- kunnes huulille ilmestyi vihdoin hieman nolo virne. "Ai", Rauski mumisi ja tunsi punastuvansa. Joku hengitti hänen hiuksiinsa hänen takanaan. "Te muistitte."

Kaikki viisi alkoivat nauraa ja sitten onnitteluja sateli lisää. Porukka hajaantui hitaasti - ihan kuin ne olisivat tienneet, että Rauski oli jo onnistuttu saamaan niin hyvälle tuulelle, että hän jo puoliksi leijui - ja siirtyi sohville istumaan. Eikä siihen tarvittu mitään muuta: Koko porukka kasaan ja Rauski sai elämänsä parhaat synttärit. Varsinkin kun jätkät sen jälkeen raahasivat häntä ympäri kaupunkia, veivät näkemään ihmisiä ja kävivät tutuissa paikoissa, nauroivat ja mellastivat. Tekivät kaikkea sitä, mitä nyt porukalla tehtiin.

Rauski pyörähti nauraen ympäri eteisessä ja väläytti jätkille häikäisevän hymyn. He olivat juuri tulleet takaisin kaupungilta. Kello oli vasta viisi, vaikka tuntuikin siltä, että olisi voinut olla keskipäivä tai keskiyö, mikä tahansa aika vuorokaudesta. Ei sillä oikeastaan ollut merkitystä. Mutta se oli viisi, koska Keimo ja Retris - ilonpilaajia kun olivat - olivat sanoneet joutuvansa lähtemään aikaisemmin, jättämään juhlat tökerösti kesken. Rauski oli ensin nostanut siitä metelin, lapsekkaan mutristuneiden suiden ja pyörähtelevien silmien sekamelskan, mutta kun hän oli kuullut syyt, hän oli tajunnut.

Keimon piti lähteä tapaamaan heidän vanhempiaan. Käydä kertomassa heille, että Rauski pärjäsi yhä, ettei 'pikkuveikalle' ollut sattunut mitään. Ja hoitaa omia asioitaan, niitä kun tuntui riittävän. Retris taas oli menossa Sirun luokse. Ne kaksi olivat Rauskin riemuksi taas sopineet, eikä Retriksellä tainnut enää olla vaaraa koko suhteen pilaamisesta. Se oli vihdoin löytänyt jonkun, jonka kanssa _kuului_ yhteen.

Joku nykäisi Rauskia hihasta, kun hän oli suuntaamassa keittiöön. Pää nytkähti, ja Rauski vilkaisi olkansa yli kohdatakseen Keimon kullanruskean katseen. Molemmat hymyilivät nopeasti, Rauski kääntyi veljeään kohti ja kohotti sitten kulmaansa kysyvästi. Hetken päästä veli tyrkkäsi hänelle käteen pienen rasian. "Se on sulle", Keimo sanoi ja virnisti leveämmin. Ihan kuin Rauski ei olisi sitä tajunnut. 

Rauski tarttui pakettiin innostuneesti, repi narun sen ympäriltä ja veti sitten kannen auki. Sisältä paljastui hopeinen riipus. Kilpeä muistuttava riipus oli pujotettu nahkanauhaan ja siihen oli kaiverrettu koristeeksi liekinnäköisiä kiemuroita. Rauski hymähti huvittuneesti. "Vau", Rauski sanoi ja nosti kaulakorun käteensä. Riipus kääntyili ilmassa ja Rauski äkkäsi nopeasti taakse kaiverretun sanan ' _luota_ '. Hymy nykäisi toista suupieltä. _En mä mitää muuta ois Keimolta oottanukkaa._

Keimo näytti tyytyväiseltä veljensä reaktioon. Sitten se nykäisi nopeasti paitansa kaulusta alemmas, jotta Rauski pystyi näkemään mustan nahkanarun ja siinä roikkuvan hopeamiekan tämän kaulassa. "Tää on mun puolikas siit", Keimo mumisi ja otti riipuksen sormiensa väliin. "Täs lukee 'usko', koska mul ei oo koskaa tapan uskoo suhu. Koska sä nyt oot... tommonen." Keimo huitasi epämääräisesti kädellään Rauskia kohti ja irvisti. Rauski esitteli veljelleen keskariaan, mutta oli vähällä alkaa nauraa. Paljon oli ehtinyt, ja vittu _täytynyt_ , tapahtua, että he olivat Keimon kanssa päässeet tähän leikkimieliseen kiusoitteluun asti. Normaaliin veljeyteen asti.

Retris liittyi heidän seuraansa ilmestymällä nojailemaan Keimon olkaa vasten. "Mullaki on sulle lahja!" Retris kailotti innostuneesti ja melkein pomppi paikoillaan. "Ota se, ota se!" mies jatkoi ja työnsi Rauskille käteen toisen paketin. Korurasia keikahti kämmenellä vaarallisesti, mutta ei pudonnut. Lopulta Keimo nappasi sen itselleen kun Rauskin kädet eivät enää riittäneet.

Retriksen silmät loistivat, ihan kuin lahjat olisivat olleet hänelle eikä Rauskille. Se näytti levottomalta ja räpläsi sormillaan paketin narua ja lahjapaperin kulmaa, ei jaksanut odottaa, että Rauski avaisi lahjansa. Rauskia miehen käytös huvitti, koska yleensä Retris oli aina niin kärkkäästi väittämässä, että hän oli heistä se aikuinen ja rauhallisempi ja -. "Okei, okei, mä avaan sen!" Rauski kiljahti, kun Retriksen onnistui repäistä paperista palanen. 

Jotenkuten kasaan kursittu paketti repäistiin auki säälimättömästi ja Rauskin kädelle tipahti jotain pehmeää. Kasa punaista ja mustaa, pehmeää villaa. Tai ehkä se oli jotakin villan tapaista, mistä sitä koskaan tiesi. Jotain tekokuitua. Paperit luiskahtivat lattialle rapinan saattelemana ja liukuivat pari metriä, kunnes törmäsivät seinään. Rauski tuijotti lahjaa kädellään ja hymyili. "Pornohanskat?" hän kysäisi ja irvisti Retrikselle, näytti tälle kieltään. 

Retris nyökkäsi, halasi sitten pikaisesti Rauskia ja tarttui Keimoa käsivarresta. "Me täst sitte Keimon kaa lähetää", Retris sanoi, heilautti kättään ja vilkaisi jonnekin Rauskin taakse. Rauski meinasi estellä, mutta ei ehtinyt, kun joku jo kiepautti hänet ympäri ja veti rintaansa vasten. Silmät sulkeutuivat automaattisesti, kun nenä painautui pehmeän kankaan poimuihin ja täyttyi tutusta tuoksusta. "Fisu..." Rauski mumisi hiljaa ja puristi hitaasti miehen hupparin nyrkkiinsä. Lämpimät huulet painautuivat hänen hiuksiinsa hymyillen. 

Eteisessä ovi kolahti ja Rauski tiesi kahden jätkän häipyneen. Veli ja paras ystävä. Sitten hän nosti päänsä Fisun rinnalta, johon se oli hautautunut. Keskittyi kolmanteen, ongelmalliseen jätkään, jolle ei ollut varsinaista nimeä. Hän kohtasi sinisten silmien onnellisen tuikkeen ja hymyili vinosti. Rintaa vihlaisi taas katumus. _Miks helvetissä mä leikin tällä jätkällä?_

"Mullaki on sulle jotai", Fisu kuiskasi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Rauski yritti pitää hymynsä jonkinlaisissa rajoissa ja mutristeli huuliaan. Sormet puristivat yhä jätkän hupparia, leikittelivät sen helmalla ja vetoketjun hampailla. Niin kauan, että Fisu kaivoi hänelle jostain suurehkon paketin sinisini papereineen ja kultaisine rusetteineen. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää", Fisu mutisi ja miehen kädet tärisivät. Rauskin hymy pakeni huulille ja ne kääntyivät vihdoin leveään hymyyn.

Paketista paljastui lisää pehmeää. Ei tarvinnut paljoakaan taitoa, että pelkästä kankaasta pystyi jo arvaamaan, mitä paketissa oli. _Voi vittu_ , Rauski ajatteli ja purskahti nauruun. _Et voi olla vittu tosissas._ Fisu muuttui vieressä kirjavan punaiseksi. "Älä naura..." mies vaikeroi hämillään ja kiskoi housut Rauskin kädestä. Mutta ei Rauski sille mitään voinut, koska ajatus oli yksinkertaisuudessaan vain niin helvetin suloinen.

Fisu oli antanut hänelle lahjaksi pyjamahousut. Siniset, ruudulliset, joissa oli nallekarhujen kuvia. _Nallekarhujen._ Ihan oikeasti. Ja Rauskista se oli vain niin Fisun tyylistä, niin viattoman hauskaa, että teki mieli itkeä. Sen sijaan Rauski nappasi housut miehen kädestä ja antoi sitten nopean suukon poskelle. "Että sä jätkä kans osaat olla", Rauski sanoi ja nykäisi Fisun hupparia leikkisästi. "Mut kiitos." Fisun poskilla puna syveni, mies alkoi änkyttää jotain ja väänteli käsiään. Hetken päästä se lysähti nojatuoliin huultaan purren.

Rauski ei ehtinyt kauaa nauraa, kun joku tarrasi häntä vyötäröltä takaapäin, nosti lattialta ja kiepautti sitten ympäri ilmassa. Huulilta karkasi yllättynyt kiljahdus, kun jalat ja kädet viuhahtivat läpi ilman. Pyjamahousut luiskahtivat kädestä ja joku huusi jotakin, mutta Rauskin oli seuraavaksi pakko keskittyä tasan tarkkaan yhteen ainoaan asiaan: Proton intensiiviseen katseeseen. 

"Hei vaan, _haluttava_ ", Proto mutisi vihjailevasti ja hymyili, työnsi samalla Rauskia rinnasta vasten seinää ja antoi nälkäisen katseensa hyppiä paikasta toiseen. Rauski nielaisi kuuluvasti ja laski katseensa Proton käsivarteen. Kyynärpäästä näkyviin puskevat verisuonet kiemurtelivat miehen ranteeseen ja kämmenselkään asti, ja sormet levittäytyivät pitkinä Rauskin rinnalle kuin hämähäkin jalat. Lämpö sykähti Rauskin läpi, tuoden mukanaan tutun poltteen, aivan kuin liekkien nuolaisun. _Voi vittu nyt._

Proton hiukset karkasivat korvan takaa ja valahtivat verhoksi heidän kahden ja muun maailman väliin. Sitten se jätkä kehräsi kuin kissa Rauskin korvaan: "Mun vuoro." Kuuma hengitys lämmitti Rauskin poskea ja sitten miehen käsi kiusoitteli häntä leikkimällä paidan helmalla ja vyölenkeillä. Suusta karkasi Rauskin huomaamatta pieni pehmeä ynähdys, joka sai hänet välittömästi muuttumaan punaiseksi ja Proton nauramaan ilkikurisesti. Sitten se jätkä tyrkkäsi hänelle käteen kirkkaan pinkin paketin. 

Proto otti askeleen taaksepäin, tunki kädet taskuihin ja jatkoi hänen tuijottamistaan kulmiensa alta. Rauskin katse vaihteli paketin ja edessään seisovan miehen välillä, äkkäsi jossain vaiheessa kireän näköisen Zappiksen ja sitten Fisun takaraivon ja palasi lopulta taas Protoon. "Kiitti", Rauski mumisi ajatukset kieppuen. Helvetti, kun hän oli jo niin tottunut siihen, että Proton seurassa mentiin aina hiukan pidemmälle. _Jos tää yks mulkero onnistuu hankkii mulle tästä viä jonku oudon addiktion, nii voi vittu sitte_ , Rauski ajatteli ja pudisti päätään.

Rauski avasi paketin sormet täristen hermostuksesta, ja kun paperi sitten vihdoin suostui paljastamaan altaan peittämänsä lahjan, hän oli valmis vajoamaan maan alle häpeästä. "Vitun Proto!" Rauski vaikeroi ja vilautti lahjan selkänsä taakse, piiloon muiden jätkien uteliailta katseilta. Proto vain alkoi nauraa, heitti hiuksiaan taakse ja näytti kieltä. Sitten se puski taas lähelle, kaivoi yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä lahjansa Rauskin selän takaa ja väläytti niitä ilmassa. Silmät välähtivät samassa tahdissa metallin kanssa.

Rauskin sydän jätti yhden lyönnin välistä, katse nauliutui Proton silmiin ja muu vartalo jähmettyi paikoilleen odotuksesta. Proto tarttui häntä hellästi kädestä, kuului kaksi kertaa metallinen _klirrr_ ja yhtäkkiä Rauskin ranteita koristi pinkki pörrökarva ja kylmä metalli. Koska tottakai se vitun perverssi oli hankkinut hänelle lahjaksi jotain niiden nippusiteiden tilalle, jotain parempaa kuin ne: Käsiraudat. _Pinkit karvakäsiraudat._ Ilmiselvästi suoraan jonkun seksikaupan alehyllyltä.

Kädet nytkähtivät käsiraudoissa, yrittivät kerran irrottautua toisistaan. Sitten Rauskin katse harhaili hetken aikaa hämmentyneesti ympäriinsä ja äkkäsi lopulta avaimen Proton kädessä. Tuntui kuin joku olisi vihdoin laittanut aivoissa valot päälle, ja Rauski tajusi nopeasti oman tilanteensa paskamaisuuden, jolloin oma ilme venähti. Proto heilautti avainta härnäävästi sormissaan ja otti askeleen kauemmas. Sitten jätkä kääntyi hitaasti ja lähti suuntaamaan kohti ulko-ovea. "Älä ees yritä!" Rauski kiljaisi ja syöksyi jätkän perään, käsi ojossa avainta tavoitellen. 

Proto pomppasi sivuun ja Rauskin käsi tavoitti vain ilmaa. Sitten se jätkä kiersi sohvan ja harppasi sohvapöydän kulman yli vahingoniloisesti nauraen. Rauski säntäsi perään, otti vauhtia ja hyppäsi sohvan yli, yhä käsiraudoissa olevat kädet ottivat tukea selkänojasta ja jalat loikkasivat eteenpäin istuintyynyiltä. 

Fisu säikähti kun Rauski syöksähti ohi kuin pyörremyrsky, kirosanoja Proton selälle huudellen. Pitkät hiukset liehuivat miehen juostessa, Rauski oli aina vain ihan muutaman sentin päässä, yritti kurkotella kohti miehen t-paidan selkämystä. Sitten Proto kääntyi ympäri, tarrasi Rauskia ranteista ja toisella kädellä selän takaa, ja kiepautti heidät molemmat avoimesta kylppärinovesta sisään. Ovi kilahti kiinni heidän perässään ja sitten Proton onnistui kääntää se lukkoon.

"Nonii. Mihis me jäätii?" Proto sanoi ja irvisti, puski Rauskin lavuaaria vasten ja vangitsi käsiensä väliin. Toinen pitkistä etusormista kiertyi käsirautojen ketjun ympärille ja nykäisi Rauskin lähemmäs, jotta huulet melkein koskettivat toisiaan. Sitten hampaat näykkäisivät hellästi leukaa, kieli nuolaisi poskea ja lopulta huulet siirtyivät korvalle. 

Rauski haukkasi happea, vaikeroi hiljaa ja pyristeli miehen otteessa. Lanteet hieraisivat vahingossa toisiaan ja silmät rävähtivät auki sähkön voimasta. Sitten kädet painautuivat avuttomasti Proton vatsaa vasten ja kynnet upposivat t-paidan kankaaseen. Proto naurahti hiljaa Rauskin korvaan ja ihoa vasten tuntui petomainen hymy. "Proto, oikeesti..." Rauski valitti ja töni Protoa kauemmas. Yritys oli kuitenkin jotenkin voimaton ja loppui täysin, kun Proton polvi painautui Rauskin haaroihin humauttaen kuuman aallon alavatsasta sormenpäihin ja päähän asti. Kylppärin valot väreilivät verkkokalvoilla ja koko huone tuntui kallistuvan.

Sitten joku koputti napakasti oveen ja kuului tuttu ääni: "Helvetti, Proto! Jos sä uskallat tehä Rauskille _mitää_ omituista, nii mä tapan sut! Ulos sieltä!" Proto naurahti uudestaan ja vetäytyi sitten sen verran, että pystyi katsomaan Rauskia silmiin. "Ei sit ilmeisesti enempää tänää", mies kuiskasi, hymyili ja pyyhkäisi sitten peukalollaan Rauskin leukaa. Rauski ei ollut edes tajunnut läähättävänsä saati kuolaavansa. Oveen koputettiin uudestaan. "Mä en sano enää toista kertaa vittu!" kuului jäätävä karjahdus. 

Rauski virnisti Protolle, nappasi sitten avaimen tämän kädestä ja avasi käsiraudat. Sitten hän napsautti oven lukon auki ja ovi oli vähällä lentää saranoiltaan, kun se heilautettiin voimalla auki. Hurjistunut Zappis mulkoili heitä kumpaakin ovelta. Proto hymyili lammasmaisesti Zappikselle, ujutti sitten hitaasti kätensä Rauskin vatsalle ja liu'utti lantiolle. Rauski henkäisi hiljaa, ja sitten Proto nuolaisi vielä kerran hitaasti Rauskin poskea - ihan vain ärsyttääkseen omistushaluista Zappista. 

Zappis karjaisi, nappasi Protoa paidankauluksesta ja repi tämän sitten ulos kylppäristä. "Ala painua!" Zappis murahti ja tönäisi Proton kohti ovea, sai tämän tasapainon horjumaan ja jalat kompastelemaan muutaman askeleen verran kunnes jätkä törmäsi ylös nousseeseen Fisuun. Rauski pyöräytti Zappikselle silmiään ja tarttui tätä sitten käsivarresta. "Älä", Rauski mumisi ja väläytti Protolle pahoittelevan hymyn. Proto virnisti ja heilautti hiukset kasvoilta niskaan. "Te voitteki sit nauttia siitä mun lahjasta", Proto sanoi venytellen, silmät tyytyväisesti kimaltaen. "Ja Zappis voi kertoo, et millasta oli. Voidaan _vertailla._ " 

Zappis murisi vastaukseksi, sihahti myrkyllisesti ja päästeli hiljaisia, kirosanoilla koristeltuja uhkailuja suustaan, kun Proto vain nauroi. Rauskin kynnet upposivat Zappiksen käsivarteen samalla, kun hänen olisi tehnyt mieli läimäyttää molempia jätkiä kasvoille. Että ne jaksoivat aina vääntää siitä samasta aiheesta. Ja Proton piti aina oikein vittumaisuuttaan ärsyttää, jotta varmasti sai kaivettua verta nenästään. _Helvetti._

Lopulta Zappiksen onnistui taas kasata itsensä. Se ravisti Rauskin otteen irti itsestään ja veti paidan suoraksi, heitti kädet puuskaan katse jäätävänä. "Ulos", Zappis sanoi kerran ja osoitti Protolle ovea. Kolme suuta avautui samaan aikaan sanoakseen jotain: Proto varmaankin jotain pervoa, Fisu ilmeestä päätellen rauhoittelevaa - ikuinen rauhallisten ratkaisujen ystävä kun oli - ja Rauski muuten vain jotain. Zappis ehti kuitenkin ensin. "Tästä ei keskustella. _Ulos._ "

Fisu äkkäsi ensimmäisenä Zappiksen tyynessä äänessä yhä kuuluvan vaaran, tarttui Protoa hartiasta ja lähti viemään tätä pois. Proto virnisteli edelleen ja nurisi Fisulle jotain siitä, miten homman voisi laittaa toimimaan ihan kolmistaankin. Tai, että Proto voisi jäädä vaikka katsomaan - "Sehä ois sama ku kattos pornoo!" jätkä valitti. Lopulta ovi kolahti kuitenkin kahden jätkän perässä. Fisu loi heihin kahteen vielä viimeisen ymmärtävän katseen ennen kuin katosi. Rauski huokaisi.

Hetken päästä Rauski alkoi leikkiä vaivaantuneesti hupparinsa narulla, tietämättä, mitä pitäisi sanoa. Vältti katsomasta Zappista silmiin. Pehmeä naru kiertyi etusormen ympärille kolme kierrosta ja luiskahti sitten pois. Toisessa kädessä killuivat yhä ne hemmetin käsiraudat; kirkuvan pinkkeinä ja pörröisinä. 

Lämmin käsi tarttui Rauskia leuasta ja nykäisi katseen ylös. Zappiksen siniset silmät olivat muuttuneet aivan täysin muutamassa sekunnissa. Nyt ne olivat haalenneet ja täynnä hellyyttä. "Älä anna ton yhen kiusata sua, okei? Sä sanoit olevas mun", Zappis vetosi hiljaa ja suuteli sitten Rauskia nopeasti. Käsiraudat kolahtivat lattialle, kun Rauskin käsi nousi tarttuakseen edessään seisovaa jätkää paidan rinnuksesta. Sydän heitti pienen voltin ja huulet kääntyivät laiskasti hymyyn. "Proto vaa härnää sua", Rauski naurahti ja huitaisi kädellään ilmaa, virnisti sitten viettelevästi ja kohotti kulmaansa. "Mut oisko sulki mulle jotai?"

Mahassa lepatti innostuneesti, kun Zappis nauroi hänen ilmeelleen ja kurotteli takaansa hyllyltä yhden paketin lisää. "On mulla sulle _jotai_ ", Zappis sanoi, ojensi lahjansa ja hymyili. Paperit repeilivät sillä sekunnilla lahjan ympäriltä, leijuivat hetken aikaa ilmassa ja tippuivat sitten sohvan viereen. Paketista paljastui nopeasti pahveihin pakattu kahvikuppi. "Mä oon pahoillani siitä sun kahvikupista", Zappis aloitti ja näytti nololta. Toinen käsi nousi haromaan hiuksia ja valui sitten niskaan hermostuneesti, katse kierteli aluksi seiniä, mutta pysähtyi lopulta Rauskiin odottavasti. "Se oli mun vika, et sul ei oo enää sitä. Ja mä tiiän kyl, et miten tärkee se oli sulle ja... Ei toi sitä varmaa korvaa, mut yrittää kummiski."

Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa Zappista, tarkasteli sitten saamaansa kuppia ja nyökkäsi. "Saat anteeks", Rauski sanoi, virnisti ja pörrötti Zappiksen hiuksia rivakasti. Niin, että etuhiukset olivat lopulta aivan sekaisin ja jätkä näytti vasta heränneeltä. Zappis päästi turhautuneen äännähdyksen, työnsi Rauskin käden pois ärtyneesti, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. Sitten jätkä kietoi kätensä Rauskin vyötäisille ja syleili tätä. Kahvikuppi löysi itselleen paremman paikan olkkarin hyllyltä.

Rauskin saama kahvikuppi oli ollut tummanpunainen ja valtava. Muuta siinä ei ollut ollut kuin oudon kiemurainen korva ja suuri musta R-kirjain valkoisen sydämen vieressä. Ei se hänen Fox-kuppinsa ollut, mutta... Se oli lahja. Zappikselta. Ja se oli anteeksipyyntö, jota Rauski ei ollut olettanut saavansa. Lahjasta vielä mahtavamman teki se, että Zappis esitteli hänelle pian omankin kuppinsa: Muuten samanlainen kuin Rauskin, mutta kuppi oli valkoinen, siinä oli Z-kirjain ja sydän oli punainen. Kupit olivat toistensa vastakohdat ja niiden korvat pystyi kietomaan yhteen. 

_Ihan ku meidätki. Meidät voi kietoo kans yhtee_ , Rauski ajatteli rivosti ja kohotti kätensä Zappiksen niskaan. Zappiksen sormet puristivat Rauskin hupparin kangasta, vetivät häntä lähemmäs, toinen käsi harhaili poskelle ja sitten huulet kohtasivat taas. Rauski hymyili huulet Zappiksen huulia vasten ja alkoi sitten kikattaa villisti, kun Zappis sieppasi hänet yhtäkkiä lattialta syliinsä. 

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää", Zappis kehräsi, pyörähti kerran ympäri Rauski sylissään ja painoi sitten heidän otsansa yhteen. Rauski sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli heidän hengitystään leveästi hymyillen. Sormet juoksivat pehmeissä hiuksissa leikkien suortuvilla, jalat kietoutuivat tiukemmin Zappiksen lanteille. Eilen hänellä oli ollut kaikkia niin kova ikävä, että tämänpäiväinen yhdessäolo oli ollut täydellistä. Ja tämä oli sille kaikelle aivan täydellinen lopetus.

_Kunha me vaa ollaa yhessä vielä huomennaki. Huomenna ja tänää ja eile. Ja aina. Me kaikki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja tämä viikko oli sitten tässä. Pahoitteluni viimeisen osan (ehkä) laskevasta laadusta, sillä oli hiukan kiire. Toivottavasti nautitte silti Rauskin synttäreistä ;) Johonkin tohon tyyliin ne varmasti menisivät.. xDD (as if)
> 
> Kiitos paljon ♥ Aika sanoa taas 'hei hei' hetkeksi. Nähdään ensi vuoden puolella~ 
> 
> (P.S. Jos joku ei tiedä, että mitkä ko. "Pornohanskat" ovat, niin ne ovat ne vihreä-musta-raidalliset kynsikkäät, joita Rauski käyti jossain vaiheessa, koska "pelatessa paleltaa käsiä". Tai ainakin näin olen kuullut ;D Pitäisi varmaan itse hankkia samanlaiset.)


End file.
